The Shackled Knight and the Ice Prince
by sukosai
Summary: Post-game. One year after the sorceress wars Squall is the commander of Garden and Seifer has been returned as a POW. As they realize their true feelings for each other they reach complications early on in their relationship.. Lemon, YAOI, eventual MPREG, some ANGST, fluff and more! features Squall x Seifer, Irvine x Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Laguna and others!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Rachael here. This is going to be a Seifer x Squall fan fic with lots of surprises along the way!

Fandom: FFVIII

Universe: FFVIII game

Pairing: Seifer x Squall, background Irvine x Selphie teeny tiny Rinoa bashing :p

Time: post-FFVIII

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, AU, non-canon, moody Squall & Seifer (when are they not XD)

 **BALAMB GARDEN**

[Seifer]

It was with great remorse that I returned to Balamb Garden although I masked it as spite according to my survival techniques I have followed since I was a boy living with all the other runts in matron's orphanage. The aftermath of war lingered like smoke after a fire I know I am partially responsible for. My path there is paved with ashes of destruction I caused under the banner of my mistress's knight. The ruin before me is my doing.

After what went down with Edea, my matron, when she was under the control of the sorceress, the betrayal of Garden, the citizens ranging from Balamb to Timber, I knew I would never be looked at the same way. I had a mark on me that was as evident as the scar lining my forehead, the mark of a traitor who was never to be trusted again in the shape of shackles eating into the flesh of my two wrists.

I knew they only keep me here to keep an eye on me, to make certain I won't conjure a new _devious plan_ that would threaten to bring their fragile system into ruin. Everyone I come across act as if I alone could bring the whole Garden down to its knees and I have to admit I am flattered by their presumption, even if I do believe I have the skill to if I only wanted to. I don't want further destruction; there's no purpose for any further destruction now that I am without a cause just as I was before this whole thing started.

Sometimes I hear murmurs about me as I pass by, some hoping I won't overhear whereas it is the foremost wish of others. I have no devious schemes to put into motion, no begrudged ideas I want to make reality that would in any way harm those who made me into who I am today.

Despite that I have not forgiven or forgotten. Cid Kramer is on my list of people who I will never look in the eye without feeling contempt, for everything he has done, and for everything he continues to do. But I am not one of those people who let my private thoughts gush like a waterfall. I keep them to myself since they are mine and mine alone. They don't need to know what I think since my voice falls on deaf ears. Besides I have nothing to say to them.

Most of my time here is spent in the training facility. There is little else for me to do since I am not considered trusted enough to get assigned any task of even the merest of importance. Without my posse it has grown quite dull in these Arcadian quarters, yet I look back at that time just over one year ago and am unable to comprehend how the kid that used to think he owned the ground he walked on used to be me. The younger version of myself was so different from who I am now that I fail to recognize him as a part of me.

"You haven't changed a bit."

Turning around I spot the blonde standing a few feet behind me, wearing her glasses as she has taken on her academic persona once more. It always ruffled my feathers the wrong way that she and I are the same age, yet she had the authority to put me beneath her like you shove a dog's head into the ground after nibbling on your slippers. She pretended to be so professional but ultimately did a poor job of it as it was painfully clear that she was enjoying every second of it.

A scoff leaves the base of my lips. "Neither have you, _inspector Trepe_."

She takes on a dormant smile as she crosses her arms over the SeeD uniform she wears with dignity if not pride. "I think you must have slayed every monster in here. You should leave some for the cadets."

My gunblade swings over my shoulder and the back of my hand wipes away stray drops of sweat from my forehead laden with dark scar tissue. "I was done here anyway."

"You know that you are allowed in the rest of Garden too, right?" she asks me with that annoying feature of hers where she leans in towards you and takes on a voice she has possessed since the orphanage that practically hollers _I'm better than you_. "You don't have to hide away in here forever."

Hearing this I must resort to a brisk scoff again with more conviction this time. "I'm not hiding from anyone."

Her index finger comes to cross her lips as she leans back into an upright position again, head slightly tilted to one side. "Have you seen Squall recently?"

Curse her for that. She knows we have unfinished business and a river of private matters to clear up between us two and she dares use it against me. Practically everyone else in the Brat Pack I have encountered at one point within the span of these lackadaisical weeks shy of a month I have been back in this defamatory place. But not the ice prince.

Having no comeback to her insulting question, I move past her to get out the way I came so I can hit the shower and forget about the brunette's voluble existence.

As I pass the blonde who match me in age but not in height, she tells me I should talk to him. "Maybe the two of you will run into each other when you're busy avoiding one another."

Without considering humoring her for as much as a bleak second, I promptly take my leave, returning my gunblade to the locker I took it from since they revoked my right to carry it with me without supervision. Like some greenhorn that doesn't know how to wield a sword without cutting something (or someone) down, I am forced to sign in and out whenever I wish to use the weapon that is like one of my limbs. I am a swordsman without a sword; they might as well have cut off my hands. They are fully aware of the torment they are causing me by keeping me under constraints like some dog, but I guess that's all I am to them: nothing but the sorceress's lapdog.

Garden hasn't changed a bit since I was here last. That is a lie. It has changed in countless ways since the prelude to our war, though somehow it simultaneously remains the same dejected place as it has always been. The students look the same even if they talk about other things than we did when we were acolytes of Garden. The cafeteria still serves hot dogs that the Chicken Wuss wolfs down until he chokes. Even the scent of the flora, the elevators, the damn voice on the speaker is the same.

As I brood over matters which summons a dark cloud shrouding my thoughts I fail to recognize someone else's approach, rendering a collision between me and the person who just turned a corner and walked straight into my chest.

About to hiss out a querulous remark about looking where they are going I notice whom it is I am standing before. It's the ice prince, the new leader of Balamb Garden and the bearer of the nefarious reflection of my scar. In his hands he holds a dossier that only perfects the professional look the SeeD uniform comes with.

For a matter of seconds that feels like the longest minutes on earth we stand in silence, taking in the sight of the one we haven't laid eyes on since I can't remember when. The shorter male is renown for his brevity in words yet I can read a thousand thoughts in the cerulean orbs that burrow into me like the shard of ice I witnessed Edea send to pierce through his torso that night.

"Leonhart." I clip.

"Seifer." He returns with little emotion detectable for anyone who doesn't know him extremely well.

Stifled by this air thicker than the body of a blobra I resort to my former presence of superfluous attitude and arrogance. "I hear you're in charge of this whole place now. Impressive for an eighteen year old."

The notation seems to displease him or make the brunette uncomfortable to hear for whatever reason lies behind it as his gaze drifts away into a fog of internalized thoughts unobtainable for anyone without sorceress powers. I suspect his reaction has something to do with his affliction against the crippling weight of responsibility for other people's lives, a feature very ill-fit for a leader of a mercenary academy.

I decide to change the subject and venture into new terrain. "So you're the one who decides what to do with me."

To this his sharp brows furrow the scar of our baleful duel lingering on his forehead and he looks at me in wonder. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a prisoner of war." Showing off the shackles without chains weighing down my encaptured wrists. "My fate is in your hands, _commander_."

The way he looks at my constraints suggests it was the first time he laid eyes on my ever-reminding punishment. Is he unaware of what they did to me? He can't be, not when he had such a high position (if not the highest) in Garden. I heard Cid only hangs around as a shadow clinging to the walls of the background these days and that he works full-time with Edea at the orphanage that is now up and running again.

I have to admit I have mixed feelings about the whole thing. There are multiple venues I would like to explore to acquire further knowledge of, yet as I am unable to find out due to Squall's remarkable ability to keep as silent as the grave I lower my arms again. "So I guess you're the one to ask if I want to take a piss around here."

His face contorts at my crude expression like the dainty princess that he is but brushes some golden brown locks out of his face only to have it fall right back into place within seconds. "I'm not in charge of your condition at Garden. You can talk to anyone in command about any request you might have."

"Good." I conclude. "Then I don't have to hunt down your ass whenever I got a 'request'." Whatever that is supposed to mean.

Squall replies to my jest with a near non-existent expression. "If there's nothing else I have a meeting to attend."

Is he trying to get rid of me? "Don't let me stop you." I quip and he moves past to get away from me as if he were afraid something might happen between us if he stayed any longer. Either that or he really doesn't want to be in my presence. I guess I'll have to forget about the possibility of resolving unfinished business between us.

XXX

[Squall]

My arm props up my head as I rest my cheek in the care of my palm. My gaze has long since plummeted down into the endless papers splayed before me, important documents containing vital information I somehow need to keep track of along with the million other things that pertains to my responsibility as commander. I hear the clamor of the others attending this meeting discussing a topic I only follow with half my attention. They don't really need my contribution on this since I lack experience regarding this particular subject but it's good form to have me present nevertheless. The individuals seated in this conference room seem distant, miles upon miles away, as if I'm sitting in a bubble and everyone else is on the outside. Even though I'm surrounded by people I am alone.

I'm beyond uncomfortable in my SeeD uniform. It's far too constraining and just doesn't suit my needs even if Rinoa kept insisting it made me look sophisticated. _She mentioned 'hot' among other things as well._ I wish I wouldn't have to wear it as often as I do but it comes with the job I was assigned by former headmaster Cid. Despite the undeniable fact that I have unlimited respect for the man who used to run this place for decades I also blame him for my situation. A role was bestowed upon me that I didn't ask for and never wanted and now he's left me to fend for myself as he retreats to a life in stillness in the place that was my beginning. Granted he does visit me from time to time, giving advice (or believing he does) before ambling off again to tend to new orphans that will join the ranks of the academy soon enough.

My ungloved fingers shift the papers beneath me to give the impression I am not as absent as I am while they proceed to numbers that surpass my rudimental understanding. I think about my run-in with Seifer, the unexpected meeting and first time the two of us have been in the same room after everything that went down in the war. A sickly sensation festers in my chest, one that reminds me of the discomfort of being caught off guard. Little do I want to admit that I have been purposely avoiding my former senpai and current underling (prisoner?) even if that is precisely the case.

I'm not quite certain why I had the fraught need of avoiding a conversation with the blonde, maybe because I don't want to dig up unexpressed thoughts and emotions concerning the hell we were both put through thanks to the calamitous powers of the sorceress. I'm not one to dwell; I rather move on and leave the past in the past but I suspect this is not a possibility when it comes to Seifer. There's no way we can move on without dealing with the shadow looming over us.

"What is your opinion, Squall?"

Suddenly the room is thrown into silence and I'm left in the epicenter of it. All eyes are on me and I have no idea what we're supposed to be talking about.

"Sorry." I try to cover up for my mistake of drifting too far from the table in thought, "but I don't think I'm suited to answer this question."

"Your opinion is still valued." Says the person to my right that I can't for the life of me remember the name of.

I recline into my chair, now fully present in mind and thought. "I would like to discuss the matter of Seifer Almasy."

"What of it?"

"I ran into him earlier today." I enclose, "and I believe I have yet to be briefed about his situation."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything." I earn myself a dozen gazes with my brief summarization. "As the commander of Balamb Garden I think I should be familiar with the situation of a former student now captivated on Garden grounds."

"Almasy is not captivated." Comes faster than I expected. "He is under close watch by Balamb Garden and therefore our responsibility, but he is by no means a captive."

"If he is not a captive why is he wearing shackles?"

"It's simply a procedure to ensure he does not escape the grounds." Explained another. "We don't want to risk Almasy getting out of line again considering his participation in the war."

I'm quick to respond with "What does he have to return to? Now that the threat is eliminated he has no place to go, and he's no longer under the control of the sorceress."

"It's only a safety procedure." I'm being assured. Before I have the opportunity to inconvenience them further they have already moved on to a different subject, though the blonde stays on my mind for the duration of the meeting.

XXX

[Seifer]

As the lifeless carcass of the t-rexaur's body collapses to the ground with a thud that quivers the ground beneath me I exhale a hot breath. Thrusting the tip of my gunblade into the ground I brush away droplets of sweat adorning my forehead after the exercise, being on my fourth hour down in the training facility today. I decided after an hour left with nothing but books to entertain me that I needed to get moving before I went ahead and tried my luck at crossing the borders out of sheer boredom. How housewives live their lives without chucking someone out a window I'll never know.

At the ominous rattling of leaves in a bush behind me my grip tightens around the handle preceding my strike out into the air towards my target. Unexpectedly my trusted blade makes a sharp sound that's like music to my ears when it strikes against metal that provides ample resistance.

"I didn't know you still came here." I address the brunette with his gunblade eating away at mine. It is he who drops his guard first and backs up a few steps to provide some space between us. "What are you doing here this late? Are you making sure you won't gain a bunch of weight for sitting on your ass all day?"

"I couldn't sleep." He retorts.

"So you've become an insomniac while I was gone." I shrug, wiping my upper lip against the skin of my upper arm left exposed because I'm not wearing my coat. "What else is new?"

"A lot of things have happened since you left."

I can't help but be aware of how bitter his tone sounded just then, some heavy implications hanging down the words he directs at me. Not only does it make me apprehensive, it pisses me off that he appears to be allocating blame on me, just like everyone else in this cursed place. The fact that I don't know why he does this doesn't fail to feed my anger boiling in the pot of my chest. He could have all the right to blame me and I'd still hate him for it.

"Hyne, what crawled up your ass and died, Leonhart?" He doesn't reply (big surprise there) so I release a venomous scoff, my teeth digging into the softness of my bottom lip. Keeping my temper somewhat under control tends to prove ten times as difficult whenever it concerns the petite brunette. He has a way of riling me up like no one else does. "Can I get permission to at least train in the fire cavern? I've just about explored every square inch of this place twice already."

"You don't have to ask me for permission."

"Actually I kind of do." Wiggling my left wrist again to showcase what has become a permanent addition to my outfit. "I don't know what they'll do to me but I'm not interested in trying it out."

"What are those?" Squall posed, pretending not to know exactly what my designated punishment was. The fact that he even tries is outright insulting since I have no doubt he was somehow behind the planning of my imprisonment as a revenge move for his time in D-district.

Although my expression says 'are we really doing this right now?' I decide to play along for now. "These are shackles made especially for me. They are imbued with magic that limits my mobility and has some kind of castigating process if I cross the boundaries set out for me. Aside from that they're tracking me to make sure I don't run off and try to start another revolution." Disregarding the scowl ornamenting his scarred brow, I add: "I bet you had a fun time thinking this one up."

Somehow his frown manages to deepen which I didn't think was physically possible until I've seen it happen. "I took no part in this."

"Sure you didn't, princess."

"I was only informed about your return a couple of weeks before your arrival."

I have to laugh. "As if I'm supposed to believe the big boss of Balamb Garden, the hero of our time, was completely unaware about the capturing and management of the number one bad guy left alive."

"Whatever."

"There's the prick I'm used to." I chide with an open gesture even though the sore attitude residues. "I started to think you'd vanished behind a mountain of papers or that you'd become a recluse like headmaster Cid."

I get to witness how his jaw tenses as I see his jawbone protrude underneath ridiculously fair skin suggesting my former kouhai hasn't been graced with the sun in an unhealthy amount of time. His chest heaves underneath the white t-shirt he wears instead of his uniform that I know is a comeback he doesn't want to unleash. He's always been so hard to provoke, not like Chicken Wuss who explodes at the tiniest of things. Again he leaves me with a highly unsatisfying silence.

Knowing I won't get anything else for pushing this matter further I proceed to a different subject now that I have him at my disposal. "I heard the Kramers are back in the orphanage-business."

"Yeah."

"So he's left you all alone to deal with his shit?"

A gloved hand rests on his waist. "Pretty much."

Influenced by his new pose, I rely my weight against the handle of my gunblade. "At least you've got Rinny around to keep you company so you don't get lonely."

"Rinoa isn't here." He is quick to quip in a manner suggesting he just wants to get it out of the way.

My elevated brow implies my surprise. "Where is she then? Did she run off with some other guy leaving you in the thicket?"

"Something like that." Squall mutters before turning his heel.

"I thought you were going to train." I call after him to no avail. He's already walking away from me which means I won't get anything else out of him tonight. Since he's deciding to ignore me I don't hold back my insults; I'll have the final word. "I think I spot some tummy-fat!"

XXX

[Squall]

"Squally~"

I recognize that voice. There's no mistaking it, no one has such an annoying voice as her. (I still love her but there's no denying that) Leaving my heap of paper behind for the first time in two undisturbed hours, I make my way to my window. Outside stands both Irvine and Selphie, my female friend exerting herself in wide waving-motions. With a sigh, I know I'll have to leave my work behind and take this day of for them.

"We've been worried about you!" Selphie puffs her cheeks at me the way she does when she's displeased with something that I do, and she looks over to Irvine for backup.

"I'm sorry." I reply.

It's Irvine's turn to burden me with guilt (most likely instructed by Selphie). "Are you so busy you can't afford to spare us a minute to stay in touch?"

I avert my eyes, a wave of horror drifting over me as I think of how I've been ten tasks behind for over a month despite working myself to the bone every single day. The longer I go into my career as commander, the more I understand why headmaster Cid decided to take a shortcut when it came to the administration around Garden.

"We're lucky we still have Quis stationed here to keep track o' you." Seeing Selphie's scornful gaze "And Zell, of course."

"He's kept us updated on you." Wagging her finger at me, "making sure you eat and sleep."

 _::What am I, a child?::_

"It's a lot of responsibility you're juggling on your plate." Irvine observes with some kind of awe. "It's got to be tough."

It is, albeit it's not something I will express.

"But you have people to help you, right?" Selphie implies.

Not really, but I tell her I do so they won't worry too much about me. "What have you two been up to?" I ask to divert the attention from myself.

"Done a lot of rebuilding." Irvine explains. "That's the primary thing needed right now. Mend what was broken in the war."

I gaze at Selphie who is one of us who lost the most, her whole Garden in shambles, needing to be rebuilt from scratch. I know the surviving students were allocated both here and in Galbadia until they have a home again to come back to. Luckily for her, she has Irvine to keep her spirits up whenever she is incapable of doing it herself any more, whenever her joy has run out. It's honestly nice to see how they are still a couple, even if half of us are waiting for Irvine to screw up and cost himself the best relationship he's had.

Selphie cocked her head to the side to attract my gaze to which she eventually succeeded when I hadn't spoken in a couple of seconds, which in Selphie time was forever. "Are you still sad about Rinoa?"

I try not to visibly flinch though hearing her name tends to draw out such a reaction from me still.

"He's not sad." Irvine suddenly claims both my shoulders with his slender marksman arm. "He's got every girl from Balamb to Dollet pining after the great hero who saved us all! There's so many fish in the ocean for you to choose at your leisure."

I know he's trying to make me feel better, but it just doesn't do it for me. He is right on one thing though; I'm not sad about the fact that it didn't work out between us. In fact I'm relieved not only because I realized I couldn't stand her for a longer period of time but because I didn't want the same things she wanted out of what you could barely call relationship that we had.

Realizing I have lost myself in thought a second time Selphie's compassionate pats on the back remind me I'm in the company of others where drifting isn't considered polite.

"We heard from Zell that Seifer is back." Irvine speaks seriously for a change. He's not saying anything else until I have given my piece, so I silently nod in confirmation. Word travels fast. "How do you feel about that?"

"He's back where he belongs." I say plainly, which is true and doesn't chip my designated fortitude.

"I'm surprised they let him wander around Garden after what he's done."

The contempt in Irvine's voice triggers a twang of pain within me. "They're not." I come to defend Seifer's case. "Apparently they're keeping him in shackles that constrain him to the Garden area to make sure he doesn't do anything immoral." Crossing my arms I add "Not that I see why he should get such a harsh punishment." Especially when others went away scot-free.

"Are you kidding?" Irvine scoffs unbelievingly. "Squall, he was under Edea's thumb when she pierced you with an ice shard. He tortured you afterwards–"

"Do you blame Edea for nearly killing me?" I snap irately. "Or do you blame Rinoa for what she did when Ultimecia was controlling her body and mind?" That quiets him down because he knows I'm right. It's easy to find a scapegoat to assign all your anger and grief to, but it doesn't mean it's right. "Seifer is just as much of a victim as the two of them."

And yet he's the one paying an unreasonable price.

While Irvine doesn't seem to agree with me, Selphie is desperate to get us out of the gloomy mood to which she starts to talk about something happening in Esthar that I don't pay too much attention to. Whenever she goes into one of her moods I usually let her get it out of her system before it's even worth trying to communicate with her.

"How long are you staying?" I ask when her episode is passed and we get a word in edgeways.

"About a week." Irvine explains. "So you better make some time for your best friends before we go back."

If I would be the type of person to roll my eyes, I would.

XXX

[Seifer]

At this point I'm considering gnawing off my hands to be rid of the shackles. It's been too long since I've been outside, far too long, and I'm positive I'm going out of my mind. There's only so many things you can do around here and I know having an outburst isn't one of them seeing as it would probably result in me standing in firaga. These people hate my guts as much as I hated theirs when I was seduced to join Edea's ranks. Just being here leaves a foul taste in my mouth that doesn't go away no matter how many times I spit. This is driving me insane. I can't go on like this.

Lo and behold, Hyne does have some mercy as I find a couple of runts circling around a bottle of what is clearly not a potion of any kind but booze. As the large, intimidating menace around here it's not hard for me to get my hands on it to 'confiscate' the spirits to my room where I will empty it on my own in a matter of minutes. Damn, they got some good stuff too. I can feel the rush go straight to my head in a wonderful release from thoughts, responsibility and agony pestering me all day long. For a moment I can forget about all of it in a drunken stupor and pretend I'm just a regular nineteen year old and not a prisoner by default.

I'm splayed out on my bed with the bottle gupping next to me when the ice prince crosses my mind. His stupid emotionless face has done that a lot lately, maybe because I blame him for my being here. Actually I do blame him. He's treating me like I'm of no worth when he owes me tons for where he is today. For Ifrit's sake, that prick wouldn't even be commander if it wasn't for me. And what does he do? He's riding on his high chocobo, being the _hero_ that keeps the evil knight in check while running an entire academy at the tender age of eighteen. Fuck it, why should I wear shackles while he's got everything served on a silver platter?

My fist pounds on the door erratically, giving only a few moments before going at it again. Eventually the shorter brunette opens up, obviously exhausted by this time of day that has transgressed into night.

"What do you want, Almasy?" he mutters crossly at me.

Leaning my frame against the frame of the door, I point at the petite man before me accusingly as I peer at him through half-lidded eyes. "I want you to cut the crap, Leonhart."

"You're drunk." He concludes with a sneer. "How are you even drunk?"

"Never you mind, _Leonhart_." I say poking my finger into his chest which makes his fragile frame buckle. "I want some answers."

"Come back when you're sober." The brunette tries to close the door on me but I force my foot in to make that impossible before I push the door open and invite myself into his room. Stumbling inside, I still hold the bottle in my left hand, missing how Squall sighs as he closes the door prior to crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me what you want to know so you can get out of here."

"What I want to know." Making a sharp turn to twist around and face my mortal enemy. "Is why you think you're so much better than me."

A dark brow shoots up. "What are you on about?"

"You think just because you got all this…" I open my arms up widely. "And all I got is _this_." I shake my shackles. "You're better than me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here, Leonhart. I'm the one who taught you how to wield the gunblade, _I'm_ the one who trained you to become fit for killing when you were nothing but a crybaby who didn't even want to harm a fly!"

"Keep your voice down." He sneers at me, only feeding the fire of my anger. "I don't know where you got all this but you're wrong, Seifer. I don't think I'm better than you."

"Moogleshit. You always have, ever since the beginning you've thought you're better than me."

"That's a lie."

"Hah! You enjoy this, don't you?" With such furious motions I manage to spill alcohol on the carpeted floor, I continue to rage at my opponent. "You _enjoy_ seeing me kept down like a dog, just like all the others!"

In a matter of split seconds I get to witness Squall's stone-faced self turn into an imitation of Ifrit. Swiftly he is no longer the prince of ice; his ice has melted and now he's unleashing the lava dwelling underneath. "Will you stop being such a selfish _asshole_ for once!" he hollers at me candidly. " _I'm_ the only one who gives a shit about your sorry ass around here! _I'm_ the one who's been filing papers for _days_ trying to get you _out_ of those shackles for Hyne's sake!"

He's got me stumped. It has to be the alcohol because I'm having a hard time for the information he's hurling at me to sink in. I just stand with my mouth widely open and no word coming out to express my surprise.

Now that I got him going there's no stopping him. "How fucking _dare_ you come in here telling me I don't give a Behemoth's ass about you?! _You_ were the one who left, Seifer, not me! _You_ were the one who thought following Edea was better than being here even when she turned you against me!"

I don't know if I've ever seen him this worked up since that time back when we he was twelve and I was thirteen and he completely exploded like a Cherry Bomb over some stupid matter I don't even remember what it was concerning. Unable to look away or react, all I can do is stand there and take his rant without a claim of getting my side of it all into the mix.

Squall's gloved hand is like a knife when he's using it to cut through the air in sharp gestures. "You've just wandered back here like nothing's happened when _I'm_ the one who should be pounding at your door at two in the morning! _I'm_ the one who deserves to be angry, not you! I did everything I could for you, Seifer, from the get-go all I've done is tried to save you when all you've ever done is throw me to the wolves!"

Being lectured seems to have sobered me up as I suddenly see things clearly for the first time since I confiscated the bottle from the youngsters. I can see the pain in his ice-cold eyes, the hurt he's been keeping bottled up without getting the chance to share it with anyone or express it the way he does now. It's the first time in I don't know how long I've seen fire not ice when he's looked at me.

"People wanted you killed for your treason." He continues to holler, "but I was one of the few who spoke for your pardon! Whenever I hear people talk shit about you _I_ stand up to defend you when no one else does! So fuck you for saying I don't care, Seifer Almasy, you go fuck yourse–"

I cut him off by darting forward to capture his face with my hands, dropping the bottle on the floor to spill out the remaining liquid and silencing him with my lips pressed against his. The brunette is taken completely aback by this as his lithe frame hits the surface of the door I push him up against.

Making some protesting noises he just about manages to pry me off of him. "What are you doing–?!"

"Shh." I hush silently, my thumb caressing his prominent jawline. His skin is smooth, so smooth it could easily be mistaken for a woman's. "I didn't know." I whisper against his lips that are always so tight and silent. "I didn't know."

"Seifer, you're drunk." He got out but I hush him one more time.

"I didn't know you gave a shit about me. You're always so cold…" I stroke the back of my index finger over his cheek tenderly. "As cold as ice. How was I supposed to know your heart wasn't frozen too?"

I can feel him swallow beneath me as I tower over the brunette. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you couldn't tell."

I chuckle drunkedly at his comment, suddenly realizing I have him in a rather interesting position. "I want you." I growl against his lips that I've claimed with my own.

He muffles a protest until I've given him the chance to breathe. "Seifer, you're drunk, we shouldn't–"

"Don't you want me?" I pose, staring right into the cerulean orbs, demanding an honest answer from the brunette.

"Not like this." He breathes, evoking an amused smirk as he can't bring himself to admit it out loud. "You're not thinking straight."

"Since you're not a woman that makes sense, doesn't it?" I tease, making him scowl at me through golden brown bangs. I press my body against his, making the ice prince shudder at my intrusive body heat which I ultimately relish. "My mind is clear, Leonhart. I want you and I want you now."

Staring into the details of his stormy hues, I leave him a few seconds to make a decision. When he doesn't reply in words I lean in to connect our lips in yet another kiss, this one ten times more tender than the last and probably the sweetest expression of adoration that I've ever shown anybody. Even though I can feel his body trembling against mine, I soon notice how the brunette begins to respond to the kiss, how he presses his rose petals to meet me, which is all I need to know.

Wrapping my arm around his lithe waist I use the strength I've gathered from wielding my gunblade to lift the younger male to which he gets alarmed and clings onto me like a frightened puppy. It's with no duress I bring the brunette to the bed, laying him down on the mattress while I tower over him in a new position. Linking our lips in passionate exchanges I disconnect to hover over my kouhai after a while to take in the glorious sight of him.

"What?" He asks worriedly when I stare at him for an undecided amount of time.

I shake my head. "I just forget how young you are."

The curl of his brow suggests he doesn't understand what I mean, but it doesn't matter. Right now all that matters is him and me, this very now, nothing else. The ice prince and the knight. I crane my neck to taste the faint vanilla on his lips (I always knew he'd have a feminine taste) to which I feel his gloved hand snake up to rest on my back. As I let my teeth sink into the softness of his bottom lip, provoking a moan when the taste of iron stains my tongue, I subsequently rise up to pull the vest off of my upper body. Taking the hint the brunette does the same with his white t-shirt.

Although he might look weak on first glance his body is clearly trained and I realize how my comment about the tummy-fat was mockingly inaccurate. While running my calloused hand over the ripped abdomen of my kouhai, I lean down to lap my tongue over his nipple in a cruel and exquisite attack. The instant my wet tongue meets with his sensitive skin the commander fails to withhold a loud gasp sounding into the room. Embarrassed by his noise he emitted the brunette slaps the gloved hand over his mouth, but it's far too late. I grin at him deviously and begin to suck on the sensitive skin.

As I stop with the torture I shift my leg a bit to get closer access to the man beneath me and notice the hardness hiding inside of his leather pants. "Have I awakened the lion?" I grin. Even though I get an angry scowl I know he's aching to let the beast free just as I yearn to relieve some of the pressure off of my own monster.

About to undo his pants I am dumbfounded by the ornate belts preventing me from releasing the Behemoth. "Fuck's sake, Leonhart." I growl under my breath. "I've never seen anyone protect their chastity to this extent."

Scoffing heatedly Squall pushes his hand against my chest to move me out of the way so he can begin to undo his belts. While he's preoccupied with that I remove his boots and socks as well as my own. (because that's how long it takes to get them all off) The moment the final belt drops to the floor I jump him once more like a torama to eagerly exchange hot breaths with my melting prince of ice.

His hands rummage through my short hair and I let the hand that doesn't keep me propped up snake down and into the commander's tight pants. He inhales a sharp breath as I get my hand on his painful erection, his own hand shooting down to grab hold of my wrist.

"What's the matter?" I hum softly into his ear before nibbling lightly on it. "Have you only felt your own hand down there?"

"Shut up." He hisses through tightly clenched teeth.

Although his grip doesn't ease up I continue to stroke the sensitive skin which makes him writhe underneath me and moan a symphony to my ears. When he bucks his hips up to meet my hand it's time for me to pull away, leaving the brunette starved for more which is just the way I want him.

Tilting his chin up with my fingers I command him to look me in the eye. "I want you to beg." When my lion growls at my demand I simply crane my neck to lick his bruised lip with the edge of my tongue. "Beg me to fuck you."

"Please." He finally forces through his pride.

"Please what?"

"Please _fuck me_."

Hearing him vocalize those words makes my skin knot in excitement. "As you wish."

Positioning both hands at his waist I watch the brunette shimmy out of both boxers and leather, the prelude to my own uncovering that amuses me greatly when I see how his eyes widen at the sight of my cock. Now completely bare, the both of us, I rest my forehead against Squall's to complete the scar that embellishes our countenances, at the same time gripping hold of his painful erection to pump the commander. He's making a row of noises, almost as if he's never had a hand-job before (which I hope that he _has_ , otherwise it would be more than sad) in a vulnerable voice I didn't know he had.

"I wonder what people would pay to see the Hero like this." I smirk darkly at the male who is always so reserved.

"Shut the _fuck up- - -!"_ He moans through the pleasure in such an agonizing voice I'm afraid it almost hurts him.

When I loosen my grip Squall literally growls at me, so close to release I think he's ready to kill me. As I bring the palm of my hand up to my mouth to spit in it disgust drapes over his features to which I have to laugh heartily.

"You'll thank me later." I promise as I coat my erection with the saliva. "Turn over."

Although doubtful Squall does what I tell him to so he's lying on his belly on the bed. I just have to rake my fingers down his spine and relish the quivers I feel at my fingertips. Placing my big hands that look intimidatingly big on his lithe hips I make him use his knees to buck them up against my erection.

"This will hurt a little." I forewarn though I know he's not a stranger to pain and that he will be able to handle it.

The alcohol must still be influencing me because when I push into his delicate entrance I do so roughly, provoking a sharp gasp from the brunette. His gloved hands fist into the fabric of the sheet and his toes curl while I nearly lose myself in the sensation of his tightness around my cock.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He nods. "Keep going."

Heeding my prince's command I start to move. Slowly at first to make him get used to my intrusion inside him and then when I feel his hips moving to my established rhythm I get a bit rougher and faster. Squall keeps gasping at my authority, such exquisite noises that would make me forget I wasn't fucking a woman if I had been a bit less sober.

My fingers dig into the skin of his tight ass as I get closer to my climax through thrusting and I feel him moving to take care of his own unattended erection swaying in the air to our motions. When I'm overpowered by the forces of my climax I moan in tandem with Squall as he feels my cum filling him up.

Exhausted I collapse on top of him, burying my forehead into his sweat-laden back. Once I've caught my breath I pull out to plop down next to him, resting the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Shit, Leonhart." I breathe heavily. "I always knew you were a tight-ass but damn, you've outdone yourself."

All I get is a scoff as his energy has also depleted along with my own. Feeling how the fatigue takes a hold of me, I let my eyelids fall closed to welcome sleep. Since I'm not looking I can't see Squall watching me for a couple of minutes until he pulls a blanket over both our worked bodies and cuddles up against my side.

A/N: I hope you all liked it! There's a lot of fluffy Seifer&Squall in stall if I decide to write more :3 Please RnR so I get the courage to continue with my ideas (/ o \\)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Rachael here. This is the second chapter of a story that's going to be a Seifer x Squall fan fic with lots of surprises along the way!

Fandom: FFVIII

Universe: FFVIII game

Pairing: Seifer x Squall, background Cid x Edea and sideline Kadowaki

Time: post-FFVIII

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, MPREG, AU, non-canon, moody Squall & Seifer (when are they not XD)

 **BALAMB GARDEN**

[Squall]

"Did you run into any troubles with Seifer yesterday?"

I find Quistis resting her ass against my desk, arms crossed over her chest as she peers through the lenses of her ovoid glasses. She had walked into my office moments before to drop off another report I needed to read through which I added to the fifty other ones I was catching up on.

"He came around complaining about his limited mobility. Why?"

The blonde shrugs her shoulders with a sly smile on her prosaic features. "It's just that his tracker says he was in your room until noon."

The blood drains from my head as it simultaneously flares up into my face and I try my best to look unaffected by her worrying discovery. "Somehow he managed to get drunk." I explain, not really telling a lie even if it's not the whole truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth. "He passed out after a while and I didn't have the energy to remove him from my quarters."

Azure orbs burn through me in hopes of a slip of my tongue that I refuse to provide.

"Huh. I always wondered why you were never interested." The prone woman rises from my desk to pace gracefully towards the door with a seductive swing of her hips. "I guess now it makes sense."

Relief washes over me when she's out of the room and I can breathe out. That was too close for my comfort. I didn't know what to say if she had pressured me further as I was myself in the process of accepting what happened last night. Speaking of comfort I have to shift in the now pillowed chair to accommodate my brutally sore ass on account of Seifer Almasy, the most feared man in Balamb.

 _::It's gonna be such a blast to sit here for five more hours.::_

Looking down at my report I sigh softly to myself. Sure it's a bit bothersome that I can't sit properly without feeling the remnants of Seifer's rough treatment but that's not what's bothering me. When I think back on the cesspool of confusion of Seifer's spur-of-the-moment turn-up I can't help but to feel discomfort at the whole thing. Thinking about the position he wanted me in and his undeniable roughness I get indecisive emotions swirling inside my head. It could be because he was drunk. I shouldn't have let him have his way in the drunken stupor but my thoughts were not my own at the time. What if he's forgotten all about it? It's easy for him but a helluva lot harder for me who was stone-cold sober at the time.

When I sneak off early to reward myself with a bit of a rest after last night I almost jump ten feet when I'm about to punch in the code to my dorm.

"Is it just me or are you walking funny today?" Leaning his massive frame against the wall the man I left behind in my bed (half hoping he would be gone when I got back) stands watching me with the biggest smirk on his features. If I wasn't so sore I'd punch that glib face of his for being so amused. "How's your ass?" He questions and I hush him zealously just in case someone else is around to hear his crude words.

"Shut the fuck up." I mutter while punching in the code I change every first Monday of the month. As I slip inside my quarters Seifer instantly follows, suddenly full with an energy that takes away from his dejected demeanor I've seen smothering him when he's paced around Garden like some kind of living dead.

I cross my arms over my chest before addressing the tall male "What do you want, Seifer?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling." The blonde inches over to me to wrap his strong, muscular arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. "And if you wanted to go again."

I push him away with more effort than I wanted to apply, having to blow some of my thick bangs out of my eyes. "I hate to tell you, _seifer,_ but I'm not you're fuck-toy."

The lewd air surrounding the knight seems to dissipate at my moody refusal. "That's not what you sounded like last night. You were enjoying yourself, princess, don't try to deny it."

I hate it when he calls me that. "That doesn't mean I'm yours to _plow_ whenever your dick feels lonely."

The taller man chuckles amusingly at me which only makes me angrier. "Hyne, Leonhart, what's the big deal? You're acting like a virgin who's angry they got their cherry popped."

I visibly flinch when he says that and have to avert my stormy gaze when his stupid countenance is too much for me to bear. Thus I am unable to see how shock drapes the knight's features.

"Holy shit, Squall." He breathes. "Did _I_ pop your cherry?"

Feeling an oncoming blush I begin to remove my jacket and throw it at the bed to get out my frustration without injuring himself or me. "Don't come knocking at my door late at night either. They're tracking you through your shackles so it will be suspicious if you linger here more than necessary."

As if he doesn't hear me speaking to him Seifer releases a breathy chuckle. "Holy shit. I though you and Rinny were a thing. Don't tell me you never got a taste of that ass before she left?"

It shames me to think of that demeaning night when Rinoa wanted to take things to another level and I chickened out as soon as we came down to our underwear.

"Well well well." The way Seifer crosses his muscular arms over his chest and eyes me from head to toe like I'm his possession makes my skin crawl with discomfort. "I guess being the Hero's first is an achievement."

"Don't you dare tell anyone." I threaten harshly, my gloved finger pointing up at him accusingly.

Rather than slapping it away or mocking me further Seifer surprises me by taking my hand into his and kissing the leathered palm. "I don't need to boast about my conquest to be satisfied, kitten."

 _::What's with all the pet names?::_

Although I would like to stay furious at the contemptuous blonde my body unwillingly melts under his prowess much to my innate frustration. "So that's all I am? Your conquest?"

"Hyne, stop acting like such a woman." He snaps at me and I silence. Realizing his harsh tone Seifer brushes some strands of my mane out of my face, and I notice how I instinctively lean into his warm touch. "I've wanted to _plow that ass_ for some time."

"I didn't know you swung this way."

He exerts a soft chuckle. "I always knew you'd be a bottom."

To wipe away my scowl Seifer ducks in to kiss me. Relishing this even more than when I got second-hand intoxicated by his reeking breath I give in, surrendering myself to him fully. When I feel his wet tongue prying at my lips chills current through my body dwarfed by his and I open my mouth to invite his sharp tongue to fence with mine. As our lips part I release a soft breath longing for his air in my lungs.

"Are you sure you can't take a potion and go for another round?"

I sigh exasperatedly. _::You ass.::_

XXX

[Seifer]

Ever since the callow night Squall and I shared around a month ago my spirits has been significantly lifted. Not only do I enjoy seeing my prince turn into a different person no one else has ever seen under my touch but I particularly enjoy how worried he gets whenever he fears someone might catch him coming to or leaving my chambers. It's absolutely quaint is what it is seeing the brunette fret over how to cover up my love-marks or keep his hair in check so it doesn't show the ruthlessness of my fingers tugging at it for my pleasure and his.

Before I couldn't believe that the great lion of Balamb could be a virgin but now that I've gotten to explore his sexuality with the brunette it all makes perfect sense. It surprised him that I would be interested in men as well but he knows I don't abstain from women just because I like some nice piece of commander ass. He hasn't questioned me about my former relationships or experience in the matter yet, if he will ever work up to it. Hopefully it's because he's jealous. I could see him as being the silently possessive type whereas I am the one who marks what is mine like I did with his face over a year ago.

It has become habit for us to meet up during the evening or late afternoon, albeit today Squall hasn't joined me in my quarters like he use to. It's past eight which is usually when he comes sneaking in. I can't help but wonder what's holding him up but decide to wait another hour before I make my way through Garden to reach the commander's quarters.

"HEY!" Shooting a casual glance over my shoulder I spot the kid with the chocobo-feather haircut in a hyperactive stance.

"What do you want, Chicken Wuss?"

"I'm just warnin' you man!" He unleashes some uncontrolled punches into the air while I stand by unimpressed by his showcase. "If you're bothering Squall I'll make sure you'll regret it!"

Tipping my head back I release an arrogant laugh. "Sure thing, kid. Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"I'm serious!" Zell stomps one foot into the ground, holding up his quaking fist at me. "You've done enough harm around here. No more or I'll take care of ya myself!"

For some reason I feel a jab in my chest and my ascetic air vanishes into thin air. Without humoring the hyperactive idiot I continue my march towards Squall's office up the elevator, passing by a couple of kids playing Triple Triad.

I find him sitting at his desk surrounded by a paper town just about which I think is a sad sight to see. I'm about to go in with a snarky remark when I'm diverted by the realization of his position. The moment it hits me I hurry to join the brunette's side as he's sitting hunched over, one fist tightened over the desk and the other holding onto his side like if he's trying to compress an open wound.

I fall to my knee beside him, trying to see past his silky bangs at the pained expression corrupting his beautiful features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He claims weakly. The tightly clenched jaw and pallid tone of his skin says otherwise.

"If I have to force it out of you I will."

He knows better than to take my threat lightly. I know that Squall is the last person to show weakness and has almost as high a pain tolerance as me, so seeing him restrained by whatever it is causes my throat to tighten in worry. The fact that he has to swallow down some pain before speaking only furthers my misgivings though at least he's willing to talk.

"I've had some pains for most of the day."

"Why the hell didn't you go see Doctor K?"

"I thought it would get better."

I have to scoff at his vigilant stubbornness. "Clearly it didn't. Serves you right for being an idiot. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

"I'll have to ask you to be more precise, princess."

He glowers at me but I keep steadfast to show him I'm serious.

"My abdomen." He bites out. "And my side."

"Right." I declare effortlessly as I rise up to my full length. "You're going to see doctor Kadowaki."

"I'll be alright." The brunette insists, a commending attempt to satiate my concerns.

"Tell that to some sucker who cares." I quip before taking a gentle hold of his narrow shoulders. "Can you get up or do I need to carry you bridal style?"

His death-glare tells me he'll die before he lets me do anything of the sort, not that that would stop me if it was required of me. Squall answers me by shakily getting up to his feet, though when I'm about to usher him to the door he staggers and grabs a firm hold of my bicep. I've got him in a secure grip to ensure if anything happens he won't fall and I pause for a second to give him time to breathe.

"Can you move?"

The brunette nods wearily. "I'm just dizzy."

"Alright." I declare without letting my wild emotions shine through. "Let's get you to Doctor K."

Being responsible for keeping the smaller man upright I successfully escort him to the medical center, though not without one and the other glance our way that the brunette is thankfully too unfocused to notice. At one point he begs me to stop to which I instantly halt to his request. I can feel bare hands clutching onto the fabric of my jacket hard enough to make his fist quiver. The hold lasts for roughly half a minute before he needs to take a deep breath as if he's been diving underwater and needs to come up for some air.

"I can get you there twice as fast if I don't have you slowing me down." I offer.

It's to no surprise that he doesn't accept. "I'll be fine."

"You better be." I won't have him croaking on me for some unforeseen reason. Squall Leonhart will die by my sword or on the battlefield, there is no other way for him to go.

Despite the bumps on the road we manage to get to the medical center without the brunette dropping dead or curling into a ball on the ground screaming in agony. He's tough though, wouldn't give in to whatever ailment is paining him, not the Balamb lion. When I rap my knuckles against the door to summon the hefty doctor he's pretty much relying on me fully for support to not sink down to the ground.

"What have we here." Says Kadowaki with that know-it-all tone of voice. "You haven't been knocking each other out again, have you?"

"Not while I'm still in shackles, K." I jest before ushering the weakened commander into the examination room. "Your commander here has been suffering from pains for most of the day and when I found him he could barely stand."

"Thanks for the overt recap." The pallid brunette sneers at me.

"Let's see then." Kadowaki pulls up a seat before him while I stand around like a security guard with my arms crossed as I watch over the younger male. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I have pains in my abdomen." Squall briefs. "Especially in my left side."

"For how long have you been experiencing this?"

"Since around noon I think."

He sees me narrowing my eyes in discontentment of his choice of actions but chooses to focus his sparse attention on Kadowaki.

"Did it start today?"

"… …"

"Answer the woman."

"No."

If we wouldn't be for Kadowaki I would have growled at him for this. Come think of it he has been looking a bit tired these past days or so but I foolishly believed it was because he was overworking.

"How long have you been experiencing this pain?"

"… Going on a week."

If he wasn't already in such pain I'd smack that idiot head of his.

"Anything else?" The woman asks as she superficially inspects the former cadet.

"The pain has made me nauseous and a bit dizzy."

" _Tch_."

"I see. I'll have to do an examination on you to make sure it's nothing serious. Maybe run a few tests." She then spins around her chair to look at me. "Will you give Leonhart some privacy, Mr. Almasy or are you expecting some reward for escorting the commander here?"

Although I don't appreciate her tone I agree to leave Squall to his physical. As I hold onto the handle of the door I turn back to shoot a quick gaze over to Squall that he acknowledges with a faint nod to ease my worries until I can come pick him up.

XXX

[Squall]

As I lie in my bed gently dwelling in slumber I hear the sound of my door coming open. Peeling one somnolent eye open I spot the handsome, tall blonde standing in my doorframe with a tray balanced on one hand.

"I thought I changed the code for that." I remark without any ill-will bearing in my tone. Now that he's here I get up into a sitting position so I'm not in a too vulnerable position that puts me in more of a disadvantage than I already am. One of the worst things I know is when people coddling me.

He smirks. "As if that's going to keep me out." All done with the repartee he closes up to the bed and weighs down the mattress with his weight to sit down right beside me. "How are you feeling, princess?"

After I deliver my displeased scowl for his unconventional nickname I sigh jadedly as I gaze upon my former sparring partner to give an honest answer. "Better."

The blonde places the tray on my nightstand. "What was wrong with you?"

"She doesn't know."

His scarred brow furrows. "Isn't she supposed to be the expert around here? What do you mean she didn't know? How can you get better if she doesn't know what's wrong with you?"

The fact that he gets so worked up over my well-being is heart-warming but I try to assure him there's nothing to worry about. "Kadowaki says I might have a stomach ulcer so it's nothing life-threatening."

"You looked kind of bleak back there." Seifer remarks without his permanent leer in place. "Are you sure it's not something like appendicitis?"

"I didn't know you were a pre-med." I purposefully mock the blonde now that I'm not losing my mind to crippling pain. I eye the platter the blonde has brought me, quirking a brow at him. "Did you bring me lunch?"

"Seeing as you haven't left your bed in two days I decided that was the best option."

I never thought I would see my senpai bringing me lunch on a tray or swinging by every day to ensure I was alright. I guess they really have a point in the theory that boys who like you treat you like shit because they don't know how to handle their emotions. The dormant smile that's been lingering on my lips fades as the distinction reminds me of the time back in D-district. Seifer is so different now than from how he was back then when he was under Edea's influence and spell. It's like he's not even the same person.

Seifer must have noticed my darkening thoughts because he asks me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, princess."

Reluctantly I sigh, averting my gaze to stare out into the room. "I was thinking of the war."

This manages to silence him instantly. Usually that takes several hours if I manage at all, but this strikes a discord within him. I dare glance over at him and recognize that fortitude so ridiculously familiar to my own. Perhaps that's why I have such an easy time reading him. Even though we're nothing alike, we're still from the same marrow.

"I guess it'll take a while to forget. If ever."

"It wasn't your fault." I try tentatively. It falls on deaf ears, the guilt of what he's done being the indescribable chains that weighs down his shackles.

"Don't try to make excuses for what I did."

"You were under Edea's control."

"Not as much as you'd like to believe."

Not appreciating to see the blonde disconsolate this way I reach out to take hold of his hand a few sizes bigger than my own. This makes emerald orbs shift over to mine which is exactly what I want to achieve. It feels strange to accommodate such a soft part of myself that only Seifer is capable of pulling out of me, especially after all those years as bitter rivals when all either of us wanted was to be close to the other but didn't know how so we resorted to the only thing we knew.

"If you were rid of your shackles would you turn against Garden?"

His brow furrows in confusion.

"You wouldn't."

"What's your point?"

"You're not a bad person. Despite what you want others to believe."

A charmed smirk takes on his features. "When did you become such a softy, Leonhart?"

Irritated with his inability to embrace my attempt to be kind and resorting to mocking me instead, I take back my hand and grumpily avert my gaze to look away from him. Soon I feel his calloused fingers on my jawline, gently pulling me back into the mercy of emerald orbs.

"I will never hurt you again."

His words are delivered with such a solemn execution it sounds to me like nothing less than a promise. And I believe him. Perhaps it is foolish of me to trust in someone who has continuously broken me down and gone against me, but the throbbing within my chest is too strong for me to ignore.

He pulls me in a bit further to reward me with another kiss that would have made me stumble if I wasn't sitting own.

"Unless you want me to." Seifer delivers with a smirk that completely ruins the tender moment and annihilates it to which I glare at him until he kisses my anger away. "So are you going to be okay from now on?"

"I heal fast."

"Good."

XXX

[Seifer]

The incident with Squall's insides deciding to wreak havoc unsettled my nerves more than I like to admit. I fell right into the role of caretaker until he was fit enough to take care of himself again, which must have brought on some suspicion and conspiracy theories around Garden if there wasn't already enough of them floating around. I don't give a behemoth's ass about what anyone says but Squall is still so uptight about the fact that we're fucking. Of course he'd never put it as crudely as that even if that is the simplest way of expressing what we have going on. We're still slipping in and out of each other's chambers like school children although I'm pretty sure everyone knows that we're more than we were before.

I have been keeping a close eye on him. Since Kadowaki insisted on not letting me know what was wrong with the brunette I had to prepare for all possibilities and hope he wouldn't fall ill on me again. But he seems to have recovered pretty nicely and without any unexpected complications. He's gone back to being the distant commander clad in his SeeD uniform, filling out blanquettes and attending meetings I'm sure he's not needed for. Meanwhile all I have to do is to stay around and listen to his reiteration of the major problems that's been brought up, pretending to be faintly interested before I can get him out of his clothes and at my disposal.

This farce proceeded for several months until neither of us cared that everyone having any knowledge of my tracking device must know about our engagement. It's not like we show affection anywhere but in the bedroom when we know we're alone, but I think my ice prince's defenses have weakened with time.

It's crazy that the days pass by so quickly when we're together when one day could feel like a year in his absence. I guess he's more useful than he makes himself out to be.

"Why if it isn't Seifer Almasy."

I have been sitting on a bench just outside Garden to read a magazine I've made Squall subscribe to on my behalf when I hear the familiar voice uttering my name. As I glance up I see the dorkus Cid Kramer beside a dark woman dressed in purple that sends me into a state of ominous shock.

"Kramers."

"I heard that you were pardoned and brought back here under supervision."

"You got that right." I speak to the chubby guy even though my eyes are fixated on his wife. "I heard you two got back into the orphanage business."

He nods. "We did. We thought it was only right to put things right that we have made wrong."

"Dumping your shit in Squall's lap. How considerate."

The old buffoon shakes his head. "That's not what I intended to do."

"Well it's what you did."

"I know Squall is capable enough of taking care of matters here. That's why I left him in charge."

"Cut the crap. If you're looking for someone to justify your cowardice retreat I'm not the one you're looking for."

"Darling why don't you go and find inspector Trepe so I can have a word with Seifer?" Edea asks her husband who doesn't look too thrilled about the idea of leaving us two alone.

"Who says I want to talk to you?"

She gives me a soft smile. "I only hope that you will."

Grunting to show my disapproval I don't say that I won't which Cid takes as a yes. "I'll leave you two to it. I'll be back in a while."

Happy to be rid of him I am left deeply uncomfortable by being in my matron's company. We haven't spoken after what went down in the war and I was naively hoping this day would never come.

"I was so relieved to hear you got pardoned." She says with a hand against her chest. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to you because of me."

I scoff dryly. "Well I guess these are a mild price to pay for the damage I've caused."

She looks at my shackles and nods. "I got something similar." Touching her neck wearing some type of choker. "It makes me relieved to be wearing actually. It ensures I can't put anyone to harm again."

"They should have taken away Hyperion from me if they wanted to ensure that." I quip though I'm glad they didn't.

Dark orbs look at me with compassion, so different from how they looked when she was possessed by Ultimecia. "Seifer you don't know how sorry I am for what happened to you."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not fair that you should be captivated here." She sighs dolefully. "You're no danger to anyone."

"Think again."

My matron smiles at me in that motherly way I recall from a distant childhood. "How are things between you and Squall?"

I can't help but smile to myself. "Let's say we made up."

"I'm joys me to hear that. You were so close when you were children. How is he handling the responsibility of being a commander?"

"He's working himself half to death because he's an undying perfectionist." I hope the guilt pierces through my matron since I consider it her chubby hubby's fault for my ice princess's distress.

"You shouldn't blame Cid." The raven-haired tries. "He does all he can to help him out."

"That doesn't fucking show."

Slender fingers come to finger absently on her necklace. "One other condition for me to be allowed around people is that I have a guardian with me, Seifer. Cid is my guardian."

I didn't know about that but frankly it doesn't make me feel any more sympathy towards the old man. He is after all somewhere around his fifties and Squall is going on nineteen. It's not that I think he can't handle it I just dislike how everyone keeps expecting him to do everything for nothing in return. It leaves a foul taste in my mouth.

"If there's nothing else you want I'll be leaving now." I declare already halfway in motion to turn my heel.

She moves up to me to grab a hold of my arm and begs "Please stay, Seifer."

"Why do you want from me, _matron?"_ I emphasize in hopes of getting her to flinch and back off.

She looks up at me with solemn eyes. "There is more I would like to talk to you about."

XXX

[Squall]

Ever since Cid came by to give me some tips on how to run this place as smoothly as possible Seifer has been acting weirdly. I don't know why and I haven't been able to pry it out of him but it bothers me to the extent that it influences my work. I get a painful reminder of this when Quistis snaps her fingers in front of me to get my attention.

"Are you still here, commander?"

"Sorry."

The librarian-looking blonde preens back and eyes me with azure eyes the way she always does when she's trying to figure me out. "Trouble in paradise?"

"… …?"

"Come on, you can't think I don't know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolls her eyes. "Wouldn't it be easier to not have to sneak around when you wanted to be with each other?"

My face blushes violently. "I'm trying to keep Seifer in check."

A mild smirk flowers on Quistis's face. "Squall?"

I look up.

"How's the sex?"

When I couldn't stand Quistis's inquisitive questions anymore I collected as many of my papers as I could to escape the highly uncomfortable situation she forced me into. Bewildered by the fact that people know about me and Seifer I practically storm through Garden without thinking of where I'm going. It doesn't strike me that I have gone to Seifer's room before I'm standing before the blonde's door. Seeing as how I'm already here I knock twice so he knows it's me and opens up for me.

"Calling an early day?" He asks me with a faded smirk.

"Something like that." I pace past the blonde to pull out the chair to his desk where I plop down with a sigh. "It never ends."

"If you're not up for the task I'm sure there's plenty in line for your position."

"I can't. Everyone is counting on me."

"You don't owe them anything." I stare at Seifer until he notices my glare and asks me "What?"

"What's up with you?"

Pulling a hand through the short blonde hair Seifer shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you, Seifer Almasy. The fact that you haven't jumped my bones in days is enough to prove you're not yourself."

"Damn, Squall, do you think I'm some kinda nympho?"

"… …"

A rolling of emerald green eyes. "Hyne, there's no getting past you is there?"

"If you give me grief about falling ill it's only fair I get to call you out on your bullshit."

The tall blonde takes a seat at the end of the mattress. I rise from my seat only to plop down next to him awaiting his explain to me what's been bothering him all this time.

"You know Cid dropped by a couple of days ago."

"Yes, he came to talk to me."

"Edea came with him."

I promptly freeze. I haven't seen our matron in ages, not since the war was still ongoing. "And?"

"She…" I deduct by the way his jaw clenches that he's disturbed by what he's about to tell me. "She told me some things."

"What did she tell you?"

For once he's the one resorting to silence.

"Seifer…"

"She told me about… things I did when I was under her control. Things I didn't know about until now."

Compassion surges through me and I release a sigh into the room. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Looking down at his shackles. "It's all me, baby."

Without forewarning I reach out to take hold of Seifer's face to make him look at me. "It wasn't you."

He's ducking his head back to break free from my hold. "Don't make excuses for me, Squally-boy."

When I move my position to sit on his lap in a straddling position it wipes away the gloom from his face and replaces it with surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't let the past define you."

A weary scoff falls from the base of his lips. "What are you, a shrink now too?"

I refuse to break my stern gaze, instead intensifying my hold of the blonde head I adore so much it hurts me inside at times. I glare into his eyes, demanding for him to listen to me.

"You don't belong to her."

He frowns. "Who?"

"Edea. You're not her knight anymore." Before he gets time to give me any lip I mesh my lips against his roughly while clinging to those sharp features. I feel his capable hands coming up my back to rest on my waist and only when I don't have any breath left do I release him. "You're mine."

"Damn, Leonhart…" Seifer chuckles softly. "I didn't take you for the possessive type."

"Shut up." I breathe before claiming his lips once more. I push my body as close to Seifer's as I physically can, gently grinding my crotch up against his lower stomach. The groan I hear surge through his throat tells me I'm doing a good job and I snap my head back to get some hair out of my face. "Lie down."

Arching a brow at me Seifer abides my command when I place my hand against his chest. Now free to do whatever I want I cross my arms over my chest to take hold of the hem of my shirt so I can pull it off and expose my upper body.

The knight wolf-whistles at the sight of me and reaches out to run his coarse fingertips over my abdomen. Throwing the shirt away into the room I make sure to move my body in a seductive way until I can feel something hard press against my bum. It always amuses me how little it takes to get Seifer in the mood and I can't help but wonder if he's only like that with me or if it's a general trait of his.

Regardless I begin to unbuckle my single belt, pulling it out of the hoops to tie Seifer's left wrist to the header.

"Shit." He laughs. "Where did you hide this side of you?"

Unresponsive I steal Seifer's own belt to repeat the procedure with his right wrist, using the part not claimed by the shackles to get my way. I then move downwards, taking the hem of his pants and boxers with me, proceeding to remove my own garments as soon as I'm standing on the floor. Fully naked I straddle the blonde once more, slowly pulling my hand over his chest and down his ripped abs.

I can see how he's pulling at the belts as I take hold of his ripe erection to position it at my opening. With one inhalation to brace myself I pierce myself on his penis, both of us emitting a noise to signify our deep and collective pleasure.

"Fuck, Squall…"

In a secure position I begin to move my hips, grinding down against the base of his dick and then up in a pace I know my knight thinks is far too slow. Whipping my head back I grab a hold of my unattended hard-on to pump myself at the same time as I'm rolling my hips against Seifer's until he's producing a string of groans too amusing to not grin at.

As the slow movements begin to become unsatisfying I move faster, harder to get out the full amount of pleasure for the both of us, continuing to pump until my breath hitches in my chest and I feel my cum splattering over Seifer's stomach. The tightening of my anus at my release is enough to bring on Seifer's too, his legs twitching involuntarily as his batch fills me up.

Breathing heavily the both of us I whip my head to the side to get rid of some of my bangs so I can look down at the blonde in his full glory.

"Baby, I'm yours." He grins at me.

XXX

I can't believe how fast time has passed since the day I got here. It seems like so far away, decades if not eons in the past. It's almost as if I never left Garden. Except everything is different. I am no longer a skilled cadet in hopes of becoming a SeeD, nor am I particularly welcome here anymore. Still I think people are unwillingly warming up to my presence now that I've proven that I'm not a threat. Well not the way they're thinking anyway.

To pass time and to not die of absolute boredom when I can't hang around the gorgeous brunettes I have begun to partake in classes for the youngsters, often serving as their opponent on the battlefield. Quistis is the one in charge of those classes since I am in need of a supervisor to not corrupt the young innocent minds, but I actually enjoy it. It beats hanging around the training center forever.

"That's it for today, everyone." Quistis declares to her class at the end of the session. "Remember to do your homework that's due Tuesday."

A few of the boys have dedicated their admiration to me over the course of the previous months where I'm surprised no one has dared ask for an autograph just yet. They always say goodbye to me personally whenever I hang around making comments that thwarts Quistis's teaching and I can see the sparkle in their eyes as soon as I acknowledge their existence. I had forgotten how good it felt to be worshipped.

"You did good today, Seifer." She tells me as soon as the underlings have exited the classroom. "It's hard to believe it was only a few years ago you and I sat behind these benches."

"I always knew I was one to lead."

The blonde chuckles behind her hand. "I always knew you'd have an ego big enough to think so."

"You know if I wasn't ostracized by the whole world I'd probably be the headmaster of this academy."

"There's a lot you could have been if you chose the right side." I knew she said that to hurt me but I merely scoff at her weak attempt and prepare to take my leave. "How is Squall?"

Halting mid-motion I turn around to face her. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I rarely get to see him if it's not for a staff meeting." She eludes with a sneaky expression that could only befit a woman of her grace.

"That's not my problem, is it."

Ready to leave she stops me once more by saying "Do you know he's going to Galbadia?"

As if on cue I turn around to glare at her with something venomous in my gaze. "What?"

"He's been summoned to assess the recreation of Galbadia Garden. The presidents will be there as well as the high-ranked controlling the institute."

He hasn't mentioned a word of this to me. By the looks of Quistis's satisfaction of telling me she is well aware of this fact which must be why she spilled the beans before anyone else got the chance to.

"What does that have to do with me?" I say now pretending like we aren't anything to each other but old rivals who reconciled and can now stand each other.

She smiles a poisoned grin. "I just thought you ought to know."

I don't give the spectacled blonde as much as a venomous remark to her rigged expulsion of information she knew would grind my gears. Instead I leave the classroom to head to the training center which is the sole place I can work off some steam that doesn't involve the brunette in my bed.

"I thought you'd be here."

Hearing the familiar voice of the ice prince I know better than the melody that springs from my vocal chords makes me regain the tension I've been working for hours to lose. I stand up straight with sweat clothing my skin like a thin veil but refuse to look him in the eye at first which is hard because of obvious reasons.

"Where else would I be?"

"I have some news." The brunette is evidently unaware of my depleted mood, perhaps because I am constantly in a bad mood whenever he is not around to bring out the softer side of me. "You will be happy to hear it."

"What is it?"

"They have pushed through the extension of your shackles." He presents clearly happy for the achievement. "You're able to go as far as the fire cavern without supervision and are allowed to go to Balamb with the condition that you bring a chaperone with you."

On a different time this would have been the light of my day, a clear victory after being treated like a rabid dog for some months shy of a year that needs to wear a muzzle at all times. But I'm not happy with my prince today. I won't bend my knee to accommodate him until he has explained the information Quistis disclosed earlier to me.

So instead of cheering in jubilation I utter "That's great." With little to no conviction.

"I thought you would be more excited about it." Squall admits. When I give him nothing it's when he realizes something isn't quite right between us. "What's the matter?"

"When were you going to tell me you were going to Galbadia?" Only now do I turn around to face him.

He exhales a sigh through his nostrils, letting his hand rest on his lithe waist. "You heard."

"Yeah, I heard." I sneer in hurt. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight?"

I scoff turning to brush my palm over Hyperion's blade to rid it of the green goo left from defeating one of the many monsters about two minutes before the brunette decided to show up.

I can hear his dainty steps as he walks up to me. "I didn't know how I was going to tell you."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks." He guesses. "Maybe just over a month."

Once again I let out a breathy laugh and shake my head that makes him ask me what it means. "That's fine. You don't have any obligation to tell me. Just go and fulfill your duty, _commander."_

His eyes are harsh and so is the rest of his undeniably attractive face. "It's not like that."

"Oh?" My arms cross over my chest. "What is it like then?"

I spy murder in his eyes for forcing him to verbalize what he would rather I interpret without putting him through the embarrassment of having to say aloud. After this unexpected surprise I had to hear from _Quistis_ of all people I'm not going to play mind-reader even if by now I'm better than most at it.

"I don't want to leave you." It's almost physically painful for the brunette to admit weakness so I know when he says it it's true. "I thought if I didn't say it it wouldn't happen. But that obviously doesn't work and it was stupid of me not to tell you anything so I'm telling you now. I'm leaving for Galbadia in a couple of days to attend some high-ranked conferences. I'll probably be gone for a couple of weeks before I can return."

It's incredible how easily he can relieve me of any anger that usually festers in me until it turns into a fire that turns everything I go near into cinder. Only a mere couple of minutes ago I was furious. If it was anyone but him I would have probably earned myself a painful punishment from my shackles yet now it's like all that tension has dissipated.

"If you're expecting me to say I'm gonna miss your scrawny ass you're waiting for nothing."

If it wouldn't hurt the ice prince's muscles to produce a smile I'm sure he would have done it right then. Thankfully I can see it in his eyes when he offers such grace that I deeply cherish.

"What are you gonna do if you get sick over there in Galbadia?" I probe with a quirked brow. "Who's gonna bring you your sloppy joes?"

His lithe shoulder shrugs. "I guess I'll have to take care of myself."

Now far past my anger with the younger male who withheld information from me I leave my gunblade to edge closer to the brunette, forcing him up against one of the palm trees. "If you're going soon I should give you something to remember me by."

"Right, because I'm gonna forget about you in the short time I'm gone."

"With all the GF's you're all so crazy about equipping, who knows?" My hand sneaks up to slither under the thin fabric of his t-shirt to feel the grooved bumps of his ribs under pure skin.

"You're not seriously thinking about doing that here." Cerulean eyes peer up at me with horror mixed with thrill.

"Why not? I know where the cameras have their blind spot." Before he's able to object I tackle the brunette to the ground to which he gives up an 'oof!' when his back hits the earth after falling through the plants. "It's like we're all alone."

"You like this now but just wait until a t-rexaur comes and bites your dick off."

I laugh haughtily at his comment. "When did you develop a sense of humor?"

"Sometime when you were busy moping about my leave."

I produce a growl from the pit of my stomach and attack the brunette's exposed neck with lips, tongue and teeth.

XXX

A/N: Hi~ I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far. The next chapter will be a bit more angsty because the pregnancy is starting for real. RnR please and thank you! 33


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Rachael here. This is the third chapter of a story that's going to be a Seifer x Squall fan fic with lots of surprises along the way!

Fandom: FFVIII

Universe: FFVIII game

Pairing: Seifer x Squall, background Laguna Loire & Quistis

Time: post-FFVIII

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, MPREG, AU, non-canon, moody Squall & Seifer (when are they not XD)

 **GALBADIA GARDEN**

[Squall]

This trip has taken far longer than I anticipated. We have passed the second-week mark and I'm feeling like absolute shit. It's just my luck I managed to come down with something before I went on a trip far from home and the fact that it doesn't look like I'm going home anytime soon. It's not like they wouldn't provide me with medical attention if needed but since it's nothing serious they can spare me the coddling. I bet if Seifer was here he would force me to get a checkout considering my strange case of abdominal pains several months ago. For a tough-guy who insists on being a man's man he treats me incredibly delicately. I'm sure it's fine.

The headline for the reason we're all here was to talk about reconstruction and strengthening bonds between Gardens and cities after the belligerent unrest of the war. It turned out we had a lot more to discuss and that I came pathetically unprepared for this.

Even if I did have all my papers in order and a dim clue of what was going on I would still long home to Balamb Garden where my annoying knight awaited. I can only imagine how he must be going up the walls out of boredom over there without me to keep him entertained. At least he has the possibility to go outside now. I envy him that privilege.

I think it must be the heat of summer combined with the stuffy air of the conference room we were all cooped up in that's making me nauseous. I don't remember having a problem with Galbadian cuisine before but there must have been something that my body decided was too noxious to not handle. It is with great relief I exit the room to storm off to a place where I can open a window and let the wind embellish my overheated self. It's nothing like the smooth ocean air of Balamb but it's delightfully refreshing.

"Oh. There you are." I hear someone huff behind me. I look over my shoulder finding the president of Esthar. Why this clumsy man who haunted me in visions for months is here is beyond my knowledge. My brow is quirked as I watch the old geezer lean over with his hands on his knees, evidently taking a breather. "I thought I lost you."

"President Loire." I address and he waves his hand at me as he's in the process of standing up straight. Was he chasing after me?

"Please call me Laguna. You got out of that room pretty fast I thought I wouldn't be able to get a hold of you before you left."

"As far as I know I'll be staying here for a while." If I don't summon Shiva and conduct my escape.

"It makes sense you'd be one of the last to go." He grins foolishly. "Seeing how you're a man of high position being the commander of Balamb Garden and everything."

"… …"

"And a hero to boot!"

"… …"

The man flicks his ponytail over the shoulder of his casual wear and takes a look at me. "You look good."

"… …?"

"I mean, not in a flirting kind of way! Just as a– unnh how to say? Flattering manner."

Sometimes I wonder how he could ever be put in charge of anything with that whimsical personality.

A hand comes to scratch at the back of his head. "Aah I'm not too good at this am I?"

That depends on what he's trying to do but in all honesty whatever it is he's probably making a fool of himself.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask which seems to spark something in his capricious mind.

"Yes! I wanted to see you."

My brow furrows deeply. "Why?"

He seems to be thrown off by this for some reason and starts scratching his head again, laughing to himself in what I hope is nervousness and not a brain aneurysm. I thought I would be rid of this idiot after Ellone decided I no longer needed visions of the past.

"Well you see… how do I say this? Hmm… I practiced this a hundred times in the car before I came. You can ask Kiros to vouch for that, I was a mess."

Already being under some type of duress I really don't have the patience to deal with this clown's nonsense today nor do I feel like standing here getting a headache when I only have an hour's window before we need to go back in and discuss railway connections.

"Just tell me what you want, Laguna." I demand in a harsh tone. Much to my relief it seems to help since the older man snaps out of his endless rambling and gets back on track.

"Aah I should just say it plain and simple shouldn't I? Well here goes." Opening his arms to me. "I'm your dad!"

The room falls into a dead silence where I can hear people out in the corridor discussing some type of funding and a vague mention of the Timber Owls while there's an ample din of people just outside my window. I stare at him for several minutes completely frozen by his words that make no sense whatsoever to me.

"…my what?"

"It must be hard to believe." He beams in that jejune demeanor of his. "Especially since I was never there for you and you were probably told that your parents died in the war, but I didn't! I just didn't know that you existed up until… Well just a few months ago!"

"… …"

Tired from holding his arms out for so long he reverts to a more casual stance. "I'm your biological father."

A few more seconds I stand immobile as I let the risible information sink in. My father? Him? That idiot is my father? How is that even possible? We are nothing alike and I always considered Matron to be my only family, along with Ellone. Neither of us had any parents. That's what it means to be an orphan. Now this idiot is claiming he is my father. _Him._

I feel an abrupt jolt in my stomach and I snap around to throw myself at the windowsill to hurl whatever I managed to get down for breakfast this morning.

"Oh." Laguna says over my feckless heaving noises. "Oh dear… I didn't expect that type of reaction."

As the worst of it seems to be over and I physically can't oust any more of my stomach's content I take in a couple of deep breaths to steady myself by gripping onto the windowsill as hard as I can.

"Are you okay? I guess this is a lot of information to take in and well, very sudden–"

"I'm fine." I lie and wipe my mouth to rid myself of any residue vomit. "I just need a minute."

"Oh yes! Take as much time as you need. I understand how overthrowing this must be to you and I completely get that you need to process all of this in peace–"

" _Laguna_."

"Yes?"

"Leave."

"Oh. Oh yes of course. Anything you want." He hobbles with his bad knee towards the door I thought I closed behind me and halts briefly in the doorway. "Whenever you're ready to talk I'll be here."

The click of the door grants me a moment of peace. I feel dizzy. My head is spinning and I think that there's more than one cause behind it. Turning around I sit down on the floor to rest my back against the wall, hiding my face behind my hand.

 _::What in the hell has my life become?::_

XXX

 **BALAMB GARDEN**

[Seifer]

My irritation has risen with each day the brunette has been gone. I thought he said he would only be a few weeks; he even promised me two weeks at most. And here it's been just over three weeks. That's coming close to a month now he's left me in this crestfallen place. No word from him. Hyne, if I didn't have my head screwed on right I would have expected him to be dead or having left me. But I know that it's demanding of him to be in the position it. Doesn't change the fact that I'm going out of my mind without him in the meanwhile.

It disturbs me how much the brunette was responsible for my sanity being intact and I hate the fact that I'm waiting for him to return home like some _dog_ waiting for its owner. I'm not owned by anyone. Seifer Almasy doesn't resort to this type of behavior. And yet I find myself thinking about the younger male whenever I'm given a second to contemplate. By Ifrit, the power that petite brunette has over me is laughable.

"For Shiva's sake, Seifer, don't look so downcast."

It's the other blonde with her ovoid glasses and her whip hanging against her side.

I growl at her for making a comment but otherwise ignore her existence.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "If you two are this inseparable how did you manage to be apart from each other for almost a year?"

I've known quite early that Quistis is aware of Squall's and my situation where we're not just 'sparring partners' anymore, even if the princess wants to believe no one can tell we drift towards each other too often to not be involved some way, but that doesn't give her the right to put her nose in our business whenever she pleases.

"If looks could kill, Seifer, you'd be under much harsher constraints." Shaking her head so the ponytail sways from side to side she watches me as I sit in the cafeteria with my chin digging into the heel of my hand. "Why don't you just go see him?"

"I can't." I growl lowly at my former classmate. "I'm still confined to Garden and Balamb if you don't remember."

"Who says you have to go anywhere?" When I frown at her in confusion she puts both hands on her slender hips. "He returned this morning."

Why didn't he tell me? It's well past noon which means he had hours to come and find me; and how did Quistis know before I did that he was back? Is he avoiding me again? Being too frustrated to be relieved I march through Garden to get to Squall's quarters, my heavy steps intimidating to those who don't know what caused my bilious mood. They know better than to mess with the likes of someone who sustains the wrath of Ramuh.

My hard knuckles knock hardly on the brunette's door. "I know you're in there, Squally. There's no use hiding."

No answer.

Grunting to myself I try out the three different codes I've noted down that Squall alternates between until I find the one that gives me the green light and a click of the lock coming undone.

I push the door open. "You're not clever enough to hide from me, princess."

When I step inside I see before me the commander lying in his bed underneath the exquisite blue duvet. His gunblade stands in its case leaning against the wall where he has the window and he has his suitcase lying on the floor, unpacked. The blinds are down and I don't see him move at my intrusive voice.

I go over to sit down on the side of the bed he's facing and give his shoulder a rough shake. "Hey, sleepyhead, Galbadia isn't in a different time zone."

It's not until then I notice the sickly aura surrounding him. The darkness of the room shrouds the view of him a bit but once I'm close enough I can see how his skin is sickly pallid and his closed eyelids look a bit reddened. The expression he has is so vulnerable it's almost painful to watch, like a younger version of himself that I used to know about ten years ago.

Worry overtakes me when he doesn't even flinch at my presence when he's been trained to be a light sleeper to be safe of an ambush. Is he sick again? I place my palm over his forehead and instantly feel the sizzling temperature of his skin. Now I'm really worried.

Finally his cerulean hues appear behind heavy eyelids and manage to search me out. "Seifer…"

"If I knew you were this bad at taking care of yourself I would have stopped you from going. When the hell did you get sick?"

"I didn't mean to take so long…"

Hyne, even his voice is weak.

"I'm taking your ass to Kadowaki."

When I try to uproot him from his position underneath the covers he winces in a way I've only heard him do when he's in heat so I decide to not relocate him. His slightly furrowed brow seems to appreciate my decision. Is he injured? Did something happen?

"Hyne…" I growl under my breath. "Well if I can't get you to Kadowaki I'm getting Kadowaki to you."

As I'm about to rise to go fetch the hefty doctor I feel a weak hold of my lower arm.

"Stay…" He begs me, gazing up at me through his bangs with a half-lidded expression of sheer exhaustion. "Please…"

"If you're asking me 'please' I know you have to be ill." Although it's a retort the reality of my own comment hits me. "Are you in any pain?"

The brunette slowly moves his head to signify 'no'.

"Don't lie to me, Leonhart."

"Just tired…"

"When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

He mumbles something incoherently.

"Squall, I need you to focus." I think he's fallen asleep again. "Hyne…" I mutter under my breath, raking a hand through my hair.

XXX

[Squall]

I have to listen to the sound of my retching echoing in the toilet as I have purged myself of whatever Seifer has managed to shove down my throat until there's nothing but stomach acid left. With my head in the toilet bowl I shakily retreat when I don't feel a violent contraction in my gut coming. Leaning back against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall I take a precarious breath as I let my heavy eyelids fall closed. Whatever this is I think it will kill me if it prolongs. Never have I been this sick for such a long time in my life before. The only other time I remember feeling this poorly is that time when I got pneumonia from standing in the rain for over an hour, weeping for Ellone. Damn, that's such a long time ago.

"You couldn't keep any of it down?"

I didn't even hear when the blonde came in but there he is standing in the doorway to my en-suite bathroom with worry lines marking his scarred forehead.

He sighs when I weakly shake my head. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you haven't been staying hydrated either."

"… …"

Without a word the taller male leaves me to get a glass and fills it up before kneeling down to hand it to me. I drink as much as I feel safe swallowing before resting my head back against the tiles again. Seifer flushes the toilet before reaching for a towel that he dampens to join me on the floor once more.

"You should tie your hair up or something." He comments while cleaning my bangs from residue vomit.

I groan at my pathetic state and know I would die if it was anyone but him who saw me like this. "You don't have to do this."

"I do since you won't." He replies curtly. "I don't think being found dead in your own vomit sounds like a worthy way to go."

I sigh deeply. "You're worrying about me."

"Well spotted, captain obvious. If you didn't realize running a fever for a solid month and expulsing your weight in vomit isn't exactly healthy."

"You're exaggerating."

Emerald eyes glare viciously at me.

"Seifer, I'll be fine. As soon as Kadowaki knows what's wrong with me she'll treat it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I highly doubt I've caught something no one else has ever had before."

"You go on a trip to Galbadia and suddenly you've come down with some mystery illness that Doctor K doesn't know how to treat."

"Your point?"

"What if you were poisoned?"

I have to chuckle at his overprotectiveness, something my fair-haired hero doesn't approve of in the least. My hand reaches out to cup the sharp features of his cheek so I can stroke my thumb over his prominent cheekbone.

"I think Kadowaki is trained enough to tell if that was the case."

Strong eyes seem to pierce right through me, almost causing me to shiver. What does make me shiver is when he grabs the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my mane and presses his forehead against mine.

"Only at my hand." He speaks in a clear and firm tone.

"Are you threatening me, Seifer?"

"Yeah it's a threat. If you die, Leonhart, I'll _kill you."_

A soft smile dresses my features as I relish the moment at my loyal knight's disposal. Unfortunately for me it doesn't last long as my stomach decides to do summersaults so I have to forcefully push Seifer off of me so I don't dress him in vomit-water. With an 'oof' he hits the tiles of the opposite wall and I just manage to throw myself over the bowl to retch.

I can't hear it but Seifer hisses behind me and rubs his fingers into the new sore spot. When I hopelessly hang over the seat as my stomach has decided to give me pardon I feel the grace of a big hand rubbing my back, a slice of heaven in my opinion.

"Alright, princess. Time to get you back in bed."

How chivalrous of my knight to help me up on my feet and guide my shaky body to the security of my bedstead. He even gives me the luxury treatment of tucking me in which I would normally refuse to accept but now welcome with a purr. I could definitely use some sleep.

"Open your mouth."

I peel one eye open to glance at Seifer in suspicion.

"Trust me. Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Reluctantly I do as he asks of me even if I don't fully trust him.

I soon feel a sweet taste on my tongue applied by his skilled fingers. When he's ministrations is instructing me to chew I do so to finally swallow.

"Good, eh?"

"What did you give me?"

"Some chocolate I stole from a bunch of girls in home ed."

My weary brow still manages to produce a scowl. "You're an idiot."

"This idiot just gave you something that you aren't immediately throwing up."

He does have a point. As he is getting up I peer up at the handsome blonde. "Are you going?"

"Relax. I'll be back in two minutes."

"… …"

His mouth forms a grin and he takes the advantage of literally being over me as he casts a shadow on my weak body. "Do you think you'll survive that long?"

I snuggle into the comfort of my duvet, displeased with Seifer leaving me so soon after he came.

Instead of leaving me instantly, the blonde brushes some dark locks out of my face and takes in my pathetic existence, probably enjoying the fact that I'm so helpless.

"I'll see you soon, vomit breath."

XXX

 **BALAMB**

[Seifer]

This time I'm not letting him go under my nose. I have been waiting by the train station in Balamb for two days now to make sure I'll catch him at his arrival. No one else is going to tell me that the ice prince returned; it'll be my duty to escort him. Luckily there's a bunch of kids around who plays triple triad so I've been able to keep busy. I would sit here a week and wait for him if that's what it took. Although I hope it doesn't come to that.

I feel like my stomach is eating itself from the inside out. My reluctance to let the brunette go has never been as great as when I followed him to the train station. If only I could have gone with him I would in a heartbeat. Seeing him off at the station was the worst thing I've been through that wasn't connected to my childhood or the war. That was over a week ago which only makes me conclude that his condition has to be serious. Why else would it take so long?

Hearing an incoming train I rise up on my haunches to then extend to my full length and walk to the platform. The air is colder than it's been the past few days, enough to give me a chill when a gust of wind pulls in. I watch as the train pulls in and stand unflinching when the conductor blows his whistle. I thank my height for the advantages I get and soon spot my prince stepping off and hurry to meet him.

"How did it go?"

"Seifer." He sounds surprised to see me.

I take gentle hold of both his arms, not only because he looks a bit shaken but because I'm so relieved to see him again. He's been out of my reach for too long in my opinion. "How are you feeling?"

He can't keep eye contact and he averts his gaze from mine.

"Squall…" When he doesn't say anything I place my fingers under his chin to try and reclaim his attention. It's with reluctance cerulean orbs come back to look at me. "Talk to me."

"Not here."

Twangs of worry surge through me. "Okay."

We walk side by side through Balamb, Squall wearing his civilian clothes to avoid attention and haven't it been for this ominous aura hanging over us I would have appreciated the sight of the brunette in jeans and a Balamb cap in an attempt to conceal his scar. He guides me behind the hotel to a secluded area where we come to halt.

"What did the experts say?" I ask the brunette standing before me. "Did they find out what's wrong with you?"

He shakes his head. "It's… It's complicated."

"Don't hold out on me, Squally-boy, I'm really not in the mood to be kept in the dark."

"I need to go to this facility where they have the resources to be able to give me the attention that I need."

"Shit…" I breathe shakily. "That bad?"

He doesn't answer me at first which only furthers my worries.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Shit… For how long?"

He shrugs.

"By Shiva, is it dangerous? What exactly's wrong with you?"

"I need you to do something for me." He speaks under the protection of his cap.

"What?"

"I need you to leave."

A thick silence stands between us like the wall Squall's always insisting on people to talk to. I can't believe what I just heard.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got that, you're telling me to leave?"

"… …"

"If you've forgotten I'm still under the surveillance of Garden which means I _can't_ leave and even if I could why the hell would I?"

"I have taken care of it." He states emotionlessly.

"What?"

"I have filed for your release. Since you have been here for over a year and done no harm to anyone I have put in my veto and vouched for your good behavior on the outside."

This is doing nothing but giving me a headache and I feel how my frustration is turning into anger the more he says to me.

"You're not making any fucking sense right now."

"It means my reputation is on the line so don't fuck up."

"This isn't about me, Squall. It's about you. You're sick. Tell me what's wrong." Sick of getting the silent treatment from the brunette and having it to just about here I swing my arm to slap the stupid cap off of his head. He only flinches at the draft but otherwise remains still. "Talk."

"… …"

"Are you dying? Is that what this is about?"

"I'm not dying."

"Then what the fuck is it?!" When he insists on being silent I grab hold of his bland shirt and pull the fabric close to my chin. " _Talk!"_

"I don't want you around, Seifer!"

"What…?"

"You're acting like we're together or something. We're not. We just fuck on occasion and that's it."

"I thought _you_ were the one insisting you weren't a fuck-toy."

The brunette looks away for a moment. "Well I'd rather be your fuck-toy than your boyfriend."

My grip starts to loosen. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not your possession." He breaks out of my grip to take a step back from me, the distance seeming immense than I can handle. "I'm done doing this. I'm done with you."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Fuck, I almost believed he was in love with me or something. Wasn't he the one who insisted on not being a fuck-toy? Maybe if I had more of my senses I would have realized he isn't talking like himself, that this is nothing but a desperate attempt to get me out of the way to spare me from something, but I don't. All I see is red and I can't get around it. As far as I'm concerned the only person who didn't turn his back on me just did.

Without a word I turn my heel to walk away but I change my mind halfway through, swinging my arm to smack the brunette in the cheek. A pain flares up in my knuckles the moment it connects and Squall staggers to the side but manages not to fall. He doesn't even try to dodge it.

One year ago I'd continue to take swings at him but I like to believe I've matured since then. So instead I actually walk away this time, leaving the brunette behind.

I can't believe I worried about him. I can't believe I actually cared.

XXX

 **ESTHAR**

[Squall]

I don't think I've ever felt so shit in my entire life. Doing what I did to Seifer, pushing him away like that in such a cruel and brutal way was worse than anything I've had to endure. I would rather let him torture me again in D than having to hurt him purposefully again. I hate myself for doing it. But it was the only way. I'd rather have him hate me than knowing the truth and being disgusted by me. I don't think I could ever look him in the eye again if he knew.

I peer down at my flat stomach, soon to become something unrecognizable because of the thing growing inside it. I ask myself how this is possible. I'm still not over the shock after they told me the cause behind my condition.

" _I'm pregnant?" I breathe. "But… that's impossible."_

" _In any other case I would say so as well, Mr. Leonhart." The doctor said to me. "But you are about eight weeks pregnant."_

" _I'm a male. There's no way I could be pregnant."_

" _After doing a thorough examination of you we have discovered that although you don't have the female vagina you do have some type of reproductive system within you that has produced what will become a fetus."_

 _I feel like I'm about to faint. "How is that possible?"_

" _This is a mystery to us but we would like to further examine you to find out. It might even be possible you have been pregnant before but that your body aborted it and simply absorbed the cells. Why that didn't happen this time is a bit of a mystery."_

" _I can't give birth." I say thinking heavily on his statement about my lack of a vagina. "I can't be pregnant!"_

" _We fear it would be unsafe to interfere with the process in any way. We should therefore keep you under close surveillance and monitor the pregnancy to see what will happen."_

" _What will happen to me?"_

" _If the pregnancy doesn't end itself by aborting it we will have to make further plans of how to handle the situation."_

I have to close my eyes to suppress the memories flooding my mind. I don't want to think about it anymore. It's too much. And if it's too much for me I know it would be far too much for Seifer. He would probably laugh at me and not believe me if I told him. I wouldn't believe him if he told me. I barely believed the doctors when they told me, not even when they showed me a picture of my insides and a little lump that is supposedly my pregnancy. I was told I'm not showing because of my trained physique but that this will change very soon. I'm scared of that process.

I couldn't tell anyone why I was leaving. I left Quistis in charge and asked her to step in for me. She accepted but worried about me. I told her as little as I could to exclude the real details explaining my leave. The story is that I've been called to Esthar to help out with some errands. I can't believe I'm going to be living with that idiot. It just keeps getting worse.

When the train finally stops after hours of being stuck with these horrible thoughts all to myself and I step off I find the president, who also claims to be my father, waiting for me at the station, looking as much of a dork as always. He opens his arms wide to litarally welcome me with open arms.

"Welcome to Esthar!"

"… …"

It's nothing compared to when Seifer came to pick me up in Balamb. Despite being terrified and full of dread I was so happy to see him. Laguna lowers his hands with a chuckle. "I guess not. Kiros and Ward have been very accommodating in making sure everything was ready for your arrival. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, Squall. How are you feeling? I know the gist of what you told me over the phone… You look a bit pale. Have you lost weight?"

"… …"

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just glad that you're here. My priority is to help you of course but I'm selfishly hoping that we might get some father-son time. At least to get to know each other. You don't have to call me Dad. Unless you want to."

The man quirks his head to the side, much like a dog. "What happened to your cheek?"

I don't know why it happens but as I'm standing there in front of that rambling fool the pressure of everything hits me harder than the punch Seifer landed before I left. Before I know it tears begin to flood my eyes, blurring my vision until I can't see.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, was it something I said?"

Lowering my gaze, I pull my arm up to hide my eyes behind my sleeve so I don't have to be watched in this pathetic state. Thus I can't see when the man steps up to me, bringing me in for a hug that's a wild chance.

"Feel free to push me away." He tells me. "Or better yet, kick me in the knee. That's my weak spot. Although I would appreciate if you didn't. That darn thing hurts like a bugger when it's acting up."

I don't kick him in the knee. I don't even push him away. Instead I lean into his hold, pretending that it's Seifer's arms wrapping around me even if it's a far stretch because Laguna isn't as tall as he is or muscular. But it's the best I got now that I no longer have the blonde knight at my disposal. I wish I did. But I can't have him here. And he would never stay if he knew what secret I carry.

XXX

A/N: A bit shorter than the other two :p but I wanted to have a more natural time-skip so I plan to have that in the next chapter! More on Squall's pregnancy and maybe even a baby who knows in the next chapter~ RnR so I know what you guys think (/ o \\)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Rachael here. This is the fourth chapter of a story that's going to be a Seifer x Squall fan fic with lots of surprises along the way! Sorry for the long wait guys - I've been really busy with my personal life. I've moved halfway across the country and I'm going to be a mom :') So this has given me inspiration to write on this again! Even though I hope I have an easier pregnancy than Squall . Anyway thanks to everyone who's still here!

Fandom: FFVIII

Universe: FFVIII game

Pairing: Seifer x Squall, background Laguna Loire

Time: post-FFVIII

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, MPREG, AU, non-canon, moody Squall & Seifer (when are they not XD)

 **SHUMI VILLAGE**

[Seifer]

It took me ages to find this place. It took time, effort and a lot of funds I didn't have. I had to resort to brute force, threat and my fists to get my hands on any type of information that could lead me to the brunette's clandestine location. If this isn't it I have the address of people to whom I owe my fists. Having a status of an ex-sorceress knight did come in handy, the first time it's been a benefit and not a disadvantage.

Of course he had to go hide in some hell-hole in the middle of fucking nowhere. It's probably the best place to hide if you don't want to be found but the assholes didn't count on the persistence of Seifer Almasy. I got the sniff of the brunette and I will not rest until I have personally ripped the pup to shreds. It took me a while to get over the shock of being stabbed in the back; I had to calm my confusion with drinks but quickly realized that it was anger I was feeling. Rage fuels me like the flames of Ifrit and I'm intending to unleash that on the prince of ice. I'm going to melt him into a puddle of water and give him the response I should have given him the first time. A duel. We fight it out like men. This is how our scars were made and I'm damned if I forgot that's who I am.

This elevator has been going down for ages. I'm starting to think it's all a joke and I'm not getting anywhere and I'm yelling furious curses at a ghost when the machine finally stops. My breath is temporarily stolen out of my chest when I am faced with the picturesque scene before me. After I'm done admiring the serene scene I'm only angrier that _this_ is where he's at when I've been freezing my ass off trying to find him.

I come across an alien-looking thing that asks me what I am doing here.

"I'm looking for Leonhart." And then I call his name aloud. "Leonhart! Come out here, you bitch!"

"You mustn't shout." The alien says. "Mustn't disturb the peace."

The yellow catfish keeps talking to me but I'm starting to raid houses. As if I care about any crap it has to say about peace. He could be telling me Edea's gone rabid again and I wouldn't care not when the ice prince is closeby. He's got to be in here somewhere. Having some kind of vacation and living the life. When I find him I'm going to tear him a new one. Give him what I was too distraught to give him last time I laid eyes on his aggravating face.

As I storm in one of the cottages my keen eye is pulled like a magnet to the brunette. My goal. My target. That fucking _prick_. I spot him sitting at a lounge chair next to a man. In his lap he has a fuzzy red creature that looks like a mixture of a kitten and a lion. I think I saw some of them in D district. But I couldn't care less about that fluffy creature. Finally. _Finally_. My laborious search has paid off. My heart beats ten pulses when I march up to him and the rush through my veins is amazing when I see his horror upon seeing me there. It's almost so I get a hard-on. That kid doesn't do scared. Not even when you have a gunblade slice his face in half he beckons to fear.

 _"_ _Seifer…!"_

"We're gonna duel. You and me."

"Sorry… Umm… I think that this needs some kind of explanation."

A kind of old guy with a imprudent ponytail that's sitting next to Squall is talking to me, a stupid grin on his face and a congenial expression as he scratches the back of his head.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Laguna Loire."

"The president of Esthar?"

"What in the name of Shiva are you doing here?" Squall glares a thousand needles into me with his eyes cold as ice as normal. He's still holding the fluffy kitten in his lap and I notice how he is wearing some type of woman-like shawl covering most of his body instead of the erogenous leather I'm used to. It makes me sneer in disgust but I soon remember what I'm here for.

"I came to settle things between us."

"I _did_ settle things."

"I didn't get what I wanted from the breakup."

"Break up?" The man blinks then turns to Squall. " _He's_ the one?"

I scoff. "You've told him about me? Wait… Are you fucking _him_ now?"

"NO!" Laguna yells horrified. "Oh dear no! That would be… So wrong in so many ways."

"Seifer, will you get out of here? I don't know what you're trying to achieve by coming here but we're through."

"Not until you duel me."

Laguna steps up with one of his legs tingling like he's got a party going on or a phone on vibrate. "Now if you could listen to the young man that would be greatly appreciated."

I don't listen. "Get your ass out of that chair. And drop the fuzz-ball."

"I can't duel you." The brunette tells me with a furious glare. "Even if I would like to kick your ass into tomorrow."

"Cut the crap, Squally-boy. Get up."

"No."

"I think we should all just calm down…"

Since he doesn't get up I decide to take matters into my own hands and take a forceful hold of Squall's arm to vehemently pull him out of his seat. When I do he jolts up the fluffy thing dropping with a disgustingly cute 'meew' and that's when I see what Squall is trying to hide. It is so wrong, almost as wrong as seeing him in satin instead of leather. I can't believe what I see at first my eyes must be fooling me must have gotten the chills from being out in the snow for too long. My eyes widen when I lay eyes on the bump instead of the abs I've licked chocolate from. A bump, not even joking about belly fat. There's a little boulder in his embrace where no boulder should be.

He takes the opportunity of my shock to pull his arm back to firmly wrap his shawl around himself again.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Almasy…" Laguna tries.

"No." Squall tells the man with a lowered gaze. "It's too late for that now. Can you give us some privacy."

"Oh. Yes of course." With doubt in his jaded eyes the man hobbles over to get out of the pod-like house even though he looks like he's hesitant to leave the petite commander alone in my care. "Let me know if you need me. I'll be outside."

As if he'd need him when I'm around. Wait that wasn't what I was here for. I'm angry. No wait I'm shocked. I'm both I'm… neither? It's just me and him in this weird greenhouse-like place. And the fur-ball. For the first time in a very long time. Just him and me. The lion and the lone wolf. We stand in silence for several minutes until Squall gets irritated. Usually I'm the one who grows impatient.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Shit, Squall…"

"I didn't want to burden you with this. I wanted you to have a way out."

"Is it a tumor?"

His cerulean orbs narrow the way they do when he thinks I'm an idiot. "No you idiot. I'm pregnant."

"…That's not possible."

He scoffs dryly. "Tell that to the doctors."

"I hate to tell you but I've seen just about every angle of you and although you are feminine in your built you are definitely a guy."

Squall looks like he's ready to knock my teeth out. I'd like to see him try.

"They don't know how this is possible. If it's just a genetic defect or if it's some side effect because of the time compression or whatever."

"Hyne almighty." I slap my hand over my face. What a fucking nightmare. "What's with you and weird illnesses? It's like when you came down with that mystery-illness back in Garden." He bites his lip. "What?"

"Actually they think that was an ectopic pregnancy." Rolling his glassy orbs at my ignorance he explains softly. "It's when a fertilized embryo implants anywhere else than the uterus. That can cause a lot of damage so I was experiencing the symptoms of that until my body broke down and absorbed the cells on its own."

"So somehow you have a uterus? Squall, what the fuck?"

Silky locks of hair are brushed behind his pierced ear. "I know this is a lot to take in believe me I've had to come to terms with this for months and I'm still not okay with it. I knew if it was too much for me it would be far too much for you."

"So… It's my kid?"

"You're the only one I allow to fuck me." He sounds almost insulted by having to tell me that. "Yes you are the father of my child. …The _other_ father I guess, technically."

"That's why you pushed me away."

He doesn't look at me instead averting his eyes the way he does when he doesn't want to answer questions or feel feelings. The fuzzy creature pounces at his leg at first and then prattles up to me to sniff my shoe where ice still melts.

"I didn't want you to be disgusted by me. And I rather push you away than have you leave me."

I place my fingers under his chin and beckon him to look up at me so I can see those crystal clear eyes of his, diamonds created by Shiva's diamond dust.

"Who says I would leave you?"

Confusion flurries within cerulean orbs as he looks at me from inside out.

"Because I am a pregnant male. And because I am carrying your child. And because I look like a beached whale."

"I left you once, Squall. I promised I wouldn't do it again."

Something shimmers in his eyes when my words reach his ears. "You did?"

"I might not have told you but yeah." A smirk smudges my features as I move my hand to cup that soft cheek of his. "I think you look awfully beautiful. You're _glowing_." He winces at my comment which I am greatly amused by as I like to see him squirm. "And if you're going to give birth to my child I'd like to know about it. Are those tears?"

He rubs the palm of his hand into his eye ferociously. "Damn hormones…"

Chuckling I dive in to press a kiss to soft lips still tasting faintly of vanilla and still as soft as rose petals. Hyne I've missed those lips. I didn't realize how much until right now and now it's clear his body is like oxygen to me. I don't know how I was alive without breathing him into my lungs. His scent is polluted by unfamiliar ones but I still recognize the faint leather and metallic undertone that makes me feel close to him.

"I guess this means you're not fucking that guy you were talking to. So I don't have to get jealous."

"No you don't and can you please not talk about sex with Laguna?"

"Why? Is he too old for you?"

"He's my dad."

"Laguna Loire is your dad?" I sigh. "Hyne, you really are the most important man in the world."

"I only care about being the most important man to you."

I can't refrain from chuckling at my lion gushing feelings at me like a broken faucet. But I take his face in both hands to keep him from looking away.

"You're mine Squall." I promise letting my next words fall against his rose petal lips. "You're mine."

"And so is this child." He breathes against my lips. Glistening eyes gaze up into mine. "You can still turn around and walk away. I won't blame you."

"You're an idiot. I don't want to be anywhere but with you. Do you think I'd go across the globe to find you if I didn't think you were worth anything to me?"

He shakes his head at me. "But you had no idea _this_ could happen."

"This child is a part of you Squall. And even though it's weird as fuck and shouldn't be possible to begin with it's still part of you."

I feel a warm tear trickle down my thumb and I lean down to lick the salty substance away from his cheek.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"You'd hate me."

"My beautiful moron." I hum tenderly to my love finally back within my arms. "Never do that again. Ever."

"I promise." He breathes quietly against my lips, gently pushing his to meet mine desperately. I would have left him high and dry but it's been too long since I've gotten to taste those rose petals amazingly soft for a man's. Hyne I've missed him.

XXX

[Squall]

Waking up with Seifer next to me has given me overwhelming relief I didn't know I was able to feel. I don't know how he did it, that man is the most insane person I've ever met but after he came for me I have been able to sleep. I don't know how he found me. He must have gone through many armed walls to track me down, a task I thought was unobtainable by those who didn't know the secret.

In my knight's dearly missed absence it has been Laguna, the man I have to think of before I register that he's my father who has needed to soothe me to sleep when I've woken up in a petrified haze of Ultimecia clawing my body to shreds. The president of Esthar has been the one to wipe sweat off of terrified features and reminded me that the war was over and Ultimecia defeated. Those dreams only left me alone when I had the blonde to fend off demons attacking me when I am at my most vulnerable. I don't think I ever told him that. But now that I feel his strong arms around my grotesquely big abdomen I am able to relax into his touch and feel safe again.

When realization finally sunk in that the only man I've ever trusted didn't disgust me for the abhorrent state I despised myself for being in I'm sad to say I had a breakdown and not a little one. Poor Seifer had to witness me crying more tears than I knew could fit into one single person and still he only grinned that brilliant grin of his, teased me and then kissed me so sweetly I felt like if I didn't have the weight of a baby I'd drift off.

But I'm constantly reminded of the little monster growing inside of me. Hyne knows I question how I got myself into this mess on a daily basis. But at least now with Seifer it doesn't make me feel as bad it used to.

"How is the doting mother-to-be?"

I deadpan my blonde knight even though my heart cheers three times over and all my arms want to do is to wrap around his neck so I could refuse to ever let him out of my embrace.

Unafraid he walks up to me which is something Laguna doesn't even dare think about when he sees me in a less than neutral state. I'm seated in my comfortable corner I've prepared for myself that I seldom move from unless there is an unrelenting need like going to the bathroom. Hyne this child has caused me so much trouble. Will I ever be able to get back in shape? I'm _huge_.

My gorgeous knight settles down next to me and has a analyzing examine of the place.

"How come you chose this hideout out of all places? Its not bad but the Shumi creep me out."

"Laguna has connections to this place." Say whatever you want about that bumbling fool he does have an impressive record that is dubious when you see him in person. "And the Shumi might be the only ones who can help me out with this."

I nearly squirm every time cold orbs take in my shameful figure. I want to wrap a million more layers around myself until every trace of my body is gone.

"I wouldn't want them to get their hands on you not with those probing fingers."

Can't I go two seconds without having to roll my eyes at something stupid that man says? "The Shumi don't have genders the way we do. They don't follow the conventions of– –"

"What's wrong?"

"It's kicking." I say breathlessly with my hands positioned over the dome where my abdomen protrudes.

"What?"

Before it stops I take the hand calloused by hard training and place it over the protruding bump the blonde is responsible for. I nearly laugh when I see how his eyes double in size.

"Holy shit… That's our kid Squall." The blonde chuckles breathlessly. "It's our child."

Whenever any of the doctors have had their hands on my belly to examine the physical impossibility that is this child I have always felt discomfort but when it's the safe hands of my blonde savior I feel nothing of the sort. I don't feel like a test subject that only fits in a lab. It's funny how he falls so casually into this role I thought he was the least fit for with me being a close second. But I see some adoration… a softness in his eyes that I haven't seen before.

"Do you know the gender?"

Being too busy admiring the gorgeous blonde I blink foolishly at him until he asks again.

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know." I arch a brow at Seifer, seeing right through him. "You're hoping it's a boy."

"Can you blame me? I wouldn't know what to do with a girl- - -"

The moment I don't want to admit is lovely gets rudely interrupted by a wince I can't halt before it rudely slips past my fences and comes into Seifer's detection.

"You alright princess?"

"I'm fine." I try to arch my back as much as my spine allows to knead my knuckles into the small of my back where an ache insolently beats at my nerves. "It's nothing."

"Last time it was _nothing_ you were _pregnant_. I'm afraid this time there'll come a baby dropping out of you."

Why does Seifer have to be so crude? Thinking about the horror of childbirth isn't one of my favorite hobbies if you say so. It's almost that I faint from the spinning those thoughts put on the room.

"It's just backpains. It's _normal_." I insist vehemently in hopes of convincing the blonde before he issues more waves of nausea with candid mentions of what should not be mentioned.

"You're due pretty soon aren't you?"

I stiffen at the words hitting me harder than Hyperion. "What?"

A strong hand follows the wide curve of my belly that's been keeping me from properly hugging my taller knight.

"Want me to give you a massage?" My incredulous gaze urges him to say. "What?"

"Since when have you become the tender type?"

"Since I knocked you up, babe." A strong finger comes to brush locks of golden brown hair from my face. "You're letting it grow out."

I shrug indifferently. "I just haven't been cutting it."

This seems to bemuse my love in a way I'm not sure I want to endorse. "You're becoming so feminine I'd mistake you for a woman on the street."

Seifer laughs gallingly when I stare a thousand needles into him and I'm suppressing the impulse to dig my heel into his groin. Like I'd reach with the big boulder limiting my movements. And I know the asshole would only laugh at me if I tried and failed which I would. Hyne I hate him sometimes.

My body shivers at the familiar touch of the capable hands framing my face as he makes me meet his icy orbs with my own that could melt under his splendor.

"I'm gonna take my responsibility with this kid you know."

I blink incredulously. "You will?"

A line appears in his forehead at my surprised statement. "I thought I'd already convinced you I wasn't the ditcher what do I have to do to convince you?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "I just… I have a hard time wrapping my mind around this being reality. You. Me." My gaze drifts down to the place where Seifer's hand rested just a minute ago. "A baby."

"It's not gonna be the a nucleus family for sure. And I know I sure as hell didn't expect for us to have a baby. But now that we are… I'm… strangely okay with it."

"I didn't think I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth."

"I didn't think I'd ever see a baby come out of you."

My teeth bite down hard into my lips while I try my outmost not to use them to bite the idiot's nose.

"Are you losing weight?" The hand that's been caressing my flustering cheek daintily brush over protruding collarbones peeking out from the insanely soft fabric of what I'm wearing. "You look a bit thin."

"Are you kidding me? I'm getting fatter by the day."

I see those lips about to mouth back at me so I capture his cheeks with my hand to bring him down for a kiss in a successful attempt to silence him. I'm also glad his lips don't taste of alcohol anymore.

"I think you're gorgeous. Fat or not."

I slap the blonde's arm and puff my cheeks. "You better give me that massage now mister."

XXX

[Seifer]

It's actually not too bad down here in Shumi Village. I know I've said my piece about the catfish people but now that I've been here for a while I'm not blind to the benefits. The calm is pretty nice once you get used to it but it still makes me want to claw my eyes out at times since I'm a soldier used to the constant danger lurking menacingly around every corner. I've find myself a nice fishing spot where I release my inner zen whenever I'm not tending to the princess's needs. Who would have thought so many emotions could pop up at the urge of raging hormones. It's cute when he isn't pissed. Then it's not so fun anymore. Then I wish I would have been able to wrestle him down to the ground but luckily Squall calms down pretty soon after he's had an outrage.

"Hello!" The bumbling fool who is also magically the president of Esthar waves dumbly at me and dares to approach me and my fishing rod. I think it's not as much balls as it is stupidity. "Mind if I sit?"

I wish I could tell him to turn around and leave but since he's Squall's dad and all I figure I have to at least try not to be a complete asshole. Try. We've both been here together for some time now and I at least haven't killed him yet or even given him a black eye.

"Sure." I reply sardonically.

With his jittering knee Laguna takes a seat beside me even though he's smart enough to leave sufficient space between us.

"I'm glad you found your way here Seifer." He says with a stupid smile on his face. "Even though I'm a bit concerned with how you did it I've seen what affect it has on Squall."

"You're really glad I'm here? Despite my… _questionable_ past?"

The man gets crows feet by his eyes when he chuckles breathily at me. "I've heard about you, yes. Both from others and from Squall and I think that if he trusts you well so should I."

I stare into the reflective pond showing us our faces. "Since Squall forced me away I'm… glad you were around to take care of him."

Laguna smiles disgustingly brightly. There is a resemblance between them in the way their eyes are shaped and the hairline but Squall is really Laguna's opposite in many ways.

"What I've heard is that you've been there for him all this time up until now so taking care of him for these past months is really nothing."

I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. Squall's been talking about me then in a favorable manner. I think he's given me too much credit even though I know people often give me far too little if anything at all. I wonder what he's been telling Laguna about me. I know he sure as hell hasn't told me anything about the man who allegedly is his father. I didn't think he had one to begin with. Neither of us did. That's why we were all together at the orphanage.

"You're wondering where I've been all this time, aren't you?"

I huff breathlessly at the man. "That obvious?"

"It's what I would have wondered if I were you. I wish I would have been around for him but I didn't even know I had a son until very recently. No one told me. So I didn't just leave him in the dust if that's what you're thinking. If I had known I would have come for him."

"He's done fine on his own." I retort but he only smiles at me (how annoying).

"I know he has. Squall is anything if not independent. But he's been doing a lot better ever since you came. I've even seen him smile which isn't a rare sight when you're around."

"Is he doing okay though?" I ask and look over at the aged man. "He looks thinner."

For once Laguna doesn't look as jovial as usual but he knits concerned brows into a worried semi-expression.

"He has been a bit picky with his eating." Laguna admits solemnly.

"I'll get him to eat." I promise easily. "He can't say no to me."

"That's good. I trust you to take care of my son. But don't tell him I said that. I don't think he's accepted me as his dad just yet and I don't want to pressure him."

"No problem." I say. "I should go back and check on him. Hyne knows both him and me get bored out of our minds when we're not busy with something."

"I think I'll sit here for a while. Let me know if you need anything."

He says he's glad that I'm here but I think he's a bit jealous that I came and swooped Squall off his feet taking all attention. Before I came Squall had to rely on Laguna for many things and now he only has eyes for me and Laguna is nothing more than a background character. I'd feel sorry for him if I was the compassionate type but the only person I really care about is the brunette waiting for me inside.

I enter the pod to find my sleeping beauty snoozing in the nest he's created in the window frame with blankets and pillows. It's disgustingly cute and he's too pretty for his own good. Especially with his hair growing out he could easily be mistaken for a woman if it wasn't for his scar identifying him as the hero of Balamb. I am about to sit down and leave him to his midday nap but then I notice how he's stirring uneasily, his face wrenched into an expression of worry. The Moomba lies beside him protecting him and sniffs his elbow when he senses the worry within him.

"Babe." I speak softly to the commander as I take a gentle hold of his shoulder. "Wake up."

He snaps out of it quickly to look left and right before laying eyes on me and sighing heavily.

"Seifer…"

"What's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare…" I can see how labored he is trying to get up with the additional weight of the child. "Ultimecia…"

"It's all over." I try holding onto his shoulder while he rubs his reddened eyes with the palm of his hand. "You haven't been sleeping too good have you? …Or eating."

"Shut up." He hisses derisively. I think he attempts to get up and leave the bed but the massive weight of his abdomen keeps him in bed. I have a doubt in my mind that that's the only thing that keeps him at my side instead of barging off to get away from me.

"How are you doing?"

He sighs, resting the bridge of his hand over his eyes. "When will you stop asking me that?"

"When you start cutting the bullshit. For Hyne's sake when will you start trusting me?"

"Just leave me alone." He tries with venomous anger on his tongue.

"I'll leave you alone if you just tell me what the fuck's wrong for once!"

"It is the labor of the upcoming birth."

Behind us stands one of the Shumi, taller than us both with arms reaching almost down to its knees if it has any.

"What?" I sneer at the intruder daring to invade our private scene.

"The child within Commander Leonhart. It has taken its toll on his body and Commander Leonhart grows weaker the closer he gets to the birth."

"Do you know about this? Do you know what's happening to him?"

"He needs to prepare. You both do."

"Seifer…"

Instantly obviating my attention from the catfish alien to return it to the brunette I find him grasping for my hand desperately. Forgetting about the Shumi's existence and why I was angry with it to begin with I only have eyes for the ice prince reduced to ice crystals.

"What is it?" I ask, my hand enveloping his safely.

"I don't want to do this."

I can't help but chuckle at that pathetic comment. "It's a bit too late for that sweetheart."

"I can't do this. I can't have a– I can't do this."

Hushing his hysterical rambling I kiss the cold fingers kept within my warm ones. "You're Squall Leonhart, the lion of Balamb, the commander of Garden."

"I'm no _mother_ Seifer." He's hissing at me now, the grip on my hand incredibly firm where I'm almost hearing the churning of my bones. "How am I supposed to give birth!?"

"You do what you're supposed to just like you do with everything else. I uhh I don't know exactly how it's done but that's what these guys are for right?"

When it looks like tears are about to ruin his countenance I place my top hand over the bump I didn't know existed or could exist, gently stroking my thumb over the soft fabric donning his stretched skin.

"I'll keep you both safe from now on." I vow truly to my love. "I won't let anything happen to either you or our kid."

Golden brown locks sway gently as he shakes his head avidly. "You can't protect me from this."

"Watch me. Babe we'll get through this. Together."

This man has been through more than most men would dream of. He's seen battles and devastation but when it comes to tenderness and fragility like this matter both him and me are disdainfully inexperienced. A child would be a burden for the brunette, perhaps one too big to handle and now he has to bear it and birth it himself. It's no wonder it's taken its toll on him. His eyes don't look like they're completely convinced but he closes them before giving me more time to investigate as he leans his face against the pillow of my knuckles.

XXX

[Squall]

The closer I got to the dreaded due date the more useless I become. I've been confined to the bed for ages now under strict instructions from Seifer and pleading instructions from Laguna to remain in a horizontal position. I've been having great troubles sleeping where nightmares assault my unconscious mind every night. Either it's Ultimecia ripping me to bloody tatters or it's scientists cutting me open to take out a child I never get to see. The only comfort soothing my restless mind is finding myself within the safety of my knight's arms when I'm torn from the throes of night plagues. Hearing his heart beat so steadily when my own races calms me down within minutes even if I usually can't fall asleep again so I monitor the breaths leaving his body and imagine what he must have been up to during the time we were separated.

I wake up again in the dead of the night with sweat dripping down my jawline, gasping for the breath the nightmare's stolen out of my body. I breathe heavily to steady my nerves but realize something is different than other nights.

"Seifer—!" My dominant hand clasps the epicenter of pain at the same time as the other desperately fumbles after my loyal lover. "Seifer!"

The loud snoring finally ceases and Sefer still cradled in sleep asks me what's wrong.

"Get Laguna." I order through cramped breaths. "I think it's- - -!"

A sharp pain cuts through me before I get to finish my sentence stealing all fatigue from the blonde. He is a soldier after all and it shows. He doesn't want to leave my side but another wave of pain convinces him to run on swift feet only so he can return to my side.

"What's wrong?" Laguna wanders in without a trace of his foolish self left. Laguna too has fallen in line and kneels down next to my bed so he can inspect me thoroughly. "Oh dear."

"What?" Seifer asks demandingly. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time." He says and I can feel my blood run cold.

"No." I breathe softly despite knowing it's so. "It can't be. Please no not now!"

"We have to take you to the master."

"The master?" Seifer questions with immediate attention.

"A Shumi. They will know what to do. Seifer can you carry him?"

"Sure."

"Please." I beg my blonde knight as I stare up at his stormy ocean waves caught in dark orbs. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." A wave of pain showers me when strong arms lift me up into his naked torso almost seeming to inflict horrible pain on Seifer as well. "I'll be there with you."

It all happens so fast. I'm being carried bridal style through the village to one of the Shumis who speaks briefly with Laguna and then our direction changes to another pod that has some type of pond in the middle of it. I can't believe this is where it takes place. So many times I've dreaded the day when my baby would force its way out of me and now that it's finally here I think I might pass out from an overload of stress and anxiety. No amount of preparation could prepare me for this. This is it the point of no return. The time of our child's birth. When I'm instructed to remove my tunic I protest vehemently. It takes Seifer a great amount of persuasive skills to convince me but I make sure to glare a thousand needles into him as he removes the only thing that protects me from being completely exposed. If he ever brings this up again I'll make sure to use my gunblade to give him a circumcision.

"Lower commander Leonhart into the water." The Shumi instructs monotonously. Seifer of course questions this but when Laguna tells him to trust the Shumi he reluctantly steps down to bring us both into the tepid water. It has a step down that eases into the deeper end where the water reaches just halfway up my aching baby bump if I try to stand on my own feet which I'm forced to. As the pain rolls back to tear through me I brace myself against the ledge, my blonde knight behind me utterly confused and distraught over what to do with me.

"Drink these." A large hand with long fingers reaches down to hold out vials of something that I'm required to consume. I don't even hesitate before downing it in hopes of that it will ease this nightmare I have in front of me in any way possible. "It will make you ready to give birth." Suddenly I don't feel too sure about what I drank and feel my body temperature go colder than the water I'm surrounded by.

"Don't you dare leave me." I growl at Seifer through another surge of pain that is more painful than getting pierced by the ice Edea threw at me. "Don't you dare leave."

"I'll be here princess." He promises truthfully and kisses my hand that's squeezing the life out of his.

The labors seem to never end. It's like I'm back in the time compression all over again with no way out. I'm being coached by Seifer and Laguna while the Shumi tells me how and when to push when it's finally time to stop standing there in the puddle biting through pains in hopes of another window.

"There's blood." Seifer announces with worry and I try to peer back but can't see past my own shoulder in this position. The Shumi hurries to urge me to lean forward to rest my forearms against the edge while I'm standing in a position that could have been the one that got me pregnant in the first place. I'm being told to arch my back and if I wouldn't have been in so much pain I would have laughed and given a remark about my spine snapping.

"It should not be long now."

"It's already been four hours!" I growl with sweat drenching me through so no part of me is dry.

"Come on babe." Seifer coaches me tenderly from my side where he's strategically positioned himself. "Just a bit more."

"I'll kill you!" I snap back. "I'll kill you for doing this to me!"

"You can once this is over. I promise."

"I see the head!" I hear behind me from Laguna who's been giving the Shumi updates on my dilation. I didn't think we were close enough to call him my father but I think after this we can't really be any closer. "You're soon there Squall!"

"Just a few more pushes babe." Seifer tells me even though his voice quivers with uncertainty and shock.

"I'll push you off a cliff!

"You can do this." Seifer keeps cheering me on, doing the easy job while I'm being split in half. "One more push babe just one more push!"

As I push the life out of me that's been growing inside of me for nine months I scream loudly into the room. I feel the easing of a tension that's been ripping me apart for hours and then I hear Laguna sobbing. Turning tiredly to look over my shoulder I see Laguna holding a tiny being in his arms, a babe with a wrinkly face and no eyes. My whole body trembles uncontrollably. The duress is finally over and I slump against the edge of the pool completely defeated by the newborn who I've been battling.

XXX

[Seifer]

"Hush kiddo hush." I pray soothingly to the baby in my arms squirming and cooing up at me. "Let's go see your mama."

Using one hand to brush away the drapes I peek into the room where my brave brunette rests. He's been given adept healing from the Shumi ever since the birthday of our son and is on bed rest again. I find him under blankets with his stormy eyes closed and his silky bangs framing his resting face. They peek open instantly at the sound of our son cooing and a smile shines brilliantly on his lips.

"Hi beautiful." I tease as I sit down next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Give him to me."

I trust the miracle into my tired lion's arms and watch incredulously as maternity shines through those stormy orbs of ice that melts every time they take in the tiny boy's face.

"He's got your eyes."

"Of course he does. I've got strong genes."

Squall rolls his eyes at me but doesn't give me more attention than that because he's too busy with our boy to pay me any attention. It's amazing how the kid manages to transform him beyond recognition. His features are so soft and when he brushes the tip of his nose against the boy's peachy cheek I almost puke from an overload of cute. Even Laguna turned into mush but that wasn't really a surprise. The guy recently found out he was a father and now he's upgraded to a grandfather. He doesn't want to let the kid go whenever he gets to hold it and I think that's a feeling we all share. Except for Squall I've never felt such an intense sense of protectiveness. I would give my life for this kid and I wouldn't even hesitate.

"What should we name him?"

"I don't know." I cross my arms and look down at the life we've somehow managed to create. "Something strong."

"How about Thunder?" The brunette asks and peers up at me.

"Thunder Leonhart." I muse, tasting it on my tongue. "Not too bad actually."

"I was thinking Thunder Almasy." Squall says while his index finger gets captivated by greedy fingers.

"Almasy?" I ask him and he nods.

"I thought that would be fitting."

"I have been thinking about that actually." I admit.

"Naming him?"

"What to do when he was born." I meet cerulean orbs with my own dedicated to his. "People will ask questions."

A sigh falls off Squall's lips softly and he snuggles against the cheek of the newborn. "What if we don't give them the chance?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty done with being the commander of Balamb." He tells me with a sigh that feels heavy and long overdue.

"I had a feeling." I say and let him go on.

"I've been toying with the idea of retiring for a while now to get away from everything where I can be without having people know who I am."

"I get what you mean. It would be nice to get away from it all."

"What if we could do it? Laguna has offered me a sanctuary where the baby and I could live without having to be bothered with the rest of the world. You should come too. We've done our share for the world." His free hand reaches out over the blankets to take my hand. "Let's live our lives together."

I smirk widely at the tired lion. "That sounds a lot like a proposal."

"It is a proposal." He says before realizing what I meant by it. "Oh go fuck yourself."

"Language." I remark and hint at the still innocent baby. "But umm… that would be nice."

"What would be nice?"

"Getting to have a life together. The three of us."

"I think so too." He nods softly. "But I don't think we can count on being completely alone. I think Laguna won't be able to stay away."

"That's fine. I'll just kick his ass if he bothers us too much. No big deal."

Squall breaks out into a wide smile that's one of the many reasons why I love him. I lean down carefully not to bother the baby and steal a kiss from the ex-commander and brush a strand of his mane away from his cold cerulean orbs.

"Are you happy?" He asks me and I only smile lovingly at the brunette.

"I couldn't be happier."

A/N: Yay first reviews! It fills me with joy that you like it :3 I hope you enjoyed this little journey. I know I enjoyed writing about these cuties~ I don't know what my next project will be so if anyone has a request or prompt you're welcome to comment or PM me :) Thanks again for reading!


End file.
